Prequel: My OCs Before Yokai Institution
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got another review, so I'm doing this yet again. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Ashley! We have to leave now!" screamed a 12 year-old Allison Cox. The house was in flames.

"But Mom and Dad... And Amanda..." said a 9-year-old Ashley.

"Forget them. Let's go, before we get killed ourselves." The 2 girls went through the flames of their Kimmell home and out the back door. Panting heavily, the 2 girls looked back at the burning house.

"Mom. Dad. Amanda." cried Ashley. Tears started to form from her eyes.

"I know. I'm going to miss them, too. We have to look after ourselves now." said Allison.

"Where are we supposed to live? Our house is gone. And where are we supposed to get food and water? And shelter from the rain and snow?" said Ashley.

"I wish I had an answer to all those questions."

"Hey, maybe our shed over there can be our home." Ashley as she pointed at the old gray shed in the yard.

"I don't think so. It looks like it's going to fall apart any second."

"Come on, sis, please? If it doesn't work out, we can always move with our grandparents or with our aunt Betsy and Uncle Kevin. Or we can move in with Aunt Linda and Uncle Kerry."

"Oh, alright. But this is only temporary."

"But it looks like we have no belongings."

"We can always buy some."

"We have no money."

"Let's go to the bank, then."

* * *

><p>After the 2 girls went to the bank and emptied out their parents' bank accounts, they now have a total of $200,000.<p>

"Okay, this money is for food and water only. And for other needs like beds, cooking appliances, and other stuff." said Allison.

"Right." said Ashley. Suddenly, Ashley's stomach growled. She laughed.

"I guess I'm hungry now." said Ashley.

"Walk to the grocery store and get some food for both of us, alright?"

"I don't want to walk all the way to the grocery store all by myself. It's a long walk."

"Don't worry, I'll watch over the shed. Just hurry back."

"Oh, alright." Ashley started walking to the grocery store.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, it was now evening, and Ashley came back with a lot of groceries. She saw that her sister did some remodeling around the shed. So now it's more homey.<p>

"Let me give you a hand there, sis." said Allison. Ashley thanked her as her sister took a bag.

"Wow." said Ashley in awe as she was looking around the temporary house. The shed didn't look messy as much anymore.

"I'm sorry that we have to sleep on the cold, hard floor. But at least it'll keep us warm from the cold nights." said Allison.

"Yeah. So, where do I sleep?" asked Ashley.

"You sleep on the left side, and I sleep on the right."

"Fair enough."

"What are we going to be having for supper?"

"Well, we don't have a microwave, toaster, or an oven. We have to eat our supper cold."

"Dang. I'll just have macaroni and cheese, please."

"Coming right up." Ashley went to work on making their suppers. Ashley was going to have cold ramen noodles. Once the suppers were made, Ashley handed her sister the macaroni and cheese.

"Thank you." The 2 girls ate their supper in silence. Until Ashley broke it.

"Do you miss Mom and Dad, Allison?"

"Yes, I do. Do you?" Ashley nodded. Tears started to form.

"Ashley, don't cry. At least they're in a better place now. And maybe someday, we'll join them."

"I know. I just miss them so much."

"Hey, we should get to bed soon." said Allison while looking at her watch on her wrist. It was almost 10:00.

"Yeah, you're right." said Ashley. She took out a pair of pajamas for her and for Allison.

"How did you know that black and red were my favorite colors?" asked Allison as she looked at the pajamas.

"You kept telling me that a million times." said Ashley.

"Oh right." Allison put on the pajamas. They were just her size. Ashley was putting on her white nightgown.

"They're comfortable." said Allison.

"Well, goodnight." said Ashley as she instantly went to bed.

"Goodnight, little sis." Allison went to bed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

About 3 years later, the now 15-year-old Allison and the now 12-year-old Ashley have everything they need when it comes to food in their shed. They now have a toaster, microwave, and an oven. The shed now has a door in the back. So now the girls can enter and exit either in the front or the back. It was early morning now. And it was time for Allison to get the mail.

"Ashley, I'm going to go and get the mail." said Allison as she was about to head out the back door.

"Okay. Hurry back." said Ashley. Allison walked over to the mailbox, which was in front of their burned-up house. Allison opened up the cover of the mailbox and saw a brown package.

"Hm? What do we have here?" she asked to herself. She struggled to get the package out of the mailbox. Then she tried to lift it up.

"Man, this thing is heavy!" said Allison. As she walked back to the house, she saw the remains of her and her sister's house.

* * *

><p>Allison saw Ashley waiting for her.<p>

"What you got there?" asked Ashley.

"A package of some kind. It's heavy, too. You mind helping me getting it inside?" Together, Ashley and Allison lifted the heavy package inside the shed.

"I think it's a little too early for Christmas." said Ashley as she stared at the package.

"Let's open it." said Allison. Ashley opened the package. A big book stood before the 2 girls. The cover was black-and-gold in color.

"A book?" asked Ashley.

"A big book. No wonder it's so heavy." said Allison.

"Ancient Egyptian Legends?" asked Ashley as she read the title.

"Weird. I say we open it." said Allison.

"Now, wait a minute, sis. I don't think we should open it. I don't know anything about ancient Egypt."

"Oh, you know. Egypt? The country with the really old kings called pharaohs? The Nile River?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"And you're saying you don't want to open this book?"

"No."

"Not even a tiny peek?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright, tell you what. We're not going to open the book. We're just going to go about our day. Come on. Let's get some McDonald's. I'm buying." said Allison.

"Okay." The 2 girls went out of the shed. But before Allison could go out, she ran towards the book.

"Allison, no!" said Ashley. But it was too late. Allison opened the book. A few seconds later, nothing happened.

"What did you do?" asked Ashley.

"I got curious. I opened the book. And nothing happened." said Allison.

**"Who woke me up from my imprisonment?" **a loud voice boomed. The 2 girls screamed.

"Who said that?" asked Ashley.

"Uh, maybe she did." said Allison as she pointed at a woman. The woman looked way older than the 2 girls. She was dressed in a black-and-gold dress, had gold earrings on her ears, wore 5 gold bracelets on both of her wrists, has long brown hair with an orange tip that reached the lower part of her legs. Her gold eyes were staring at the 2 innocent girls before her. Allison and Ashley were both in shock that they can't even speak.

"Speak up!" said the woman.

"Uh, I'm Allison, and this is my little sister Ashley." said Allison finally finding her voice.

"Where am I?" asked the woman.

"You're in Kimmell, Indiana, in the United States." said Ashley.

"The United States? I'm supposed to be ruling Alexandria, Egypt as queen! How did I end up here?"

"To be honest, we don't know. I found this book in the mail today, and I was the one that opened it. I'm sorry." said Allison.

"Sorry? Don't be. You actually did a good thing. You set me free from that wretched book."

"Uh, how long were you in there?" asked Ashley.

"A long time."

"In years, how long were you in there?"

"About 10 years or so."

"10 years is not actually a long time."

"And how old are you?" asked Allison.

"27 and a half. My birthday is in October."

"You look pretty young to be a queen. Just saying."

"And how old are you girls?" asked the woman.

"I'm 15, and she's 12."

"Don't you have school or something you should be in?"

"It's summer break."

"Hey, lady, you never told us your name." said Ashley.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? Very well. My name is Cleopatra Yuki the VIII. But you can just call me Cleopatra."

"Weren't you related to Cleopatra or something?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. Cleopatra VII was my ancestor." said Cleopatra.

"That's cool."

"Where are your parents? And why are you living in this hunk of junk?" asked Cleopatra.

"Our parents died 3 years ago. If you go outside, you can see the remains of our house. That's why we're living here now. But it's only temporary." said Allison.

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss. In fact, I lost someone dear to me as well."

"Really? Who was that?" asked Ashley.

"My pet cheetah Sahara. She was a birthday present from my parents. But one day, she passed away of an illness. And I went to her grave that same day. And ever since then, her spirit is inside me."

"Uh, question. If Sahara's spirit is in you, does that mean you can transform into a cheetah?" asked Allison.

"Actually, yes. Watch." said Cleopatra. And with that, her eyes turned green like a cat's. Her arms and legs became furry and spotted. She then grew a cheetah tail, cheetah ears, and then the body of a cheetah.

"Wow. That's awesome!" said Ashley.

"I agree." said Allison. Cleopatra then transformed back into a human.

"That's one neat power you got." said Ashley.

"Thank you, Ashley." said Cleopatra.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years after they met Cleopatra, the now 18-year-old Allison and 15-year-old Ashley were now at their favorite campground. They used to go to Chain O'Lakes State Park with their parents and older sister every summer either for Ashley's birthday party or just for a friendly gathering with their grandparents. But now, without their parents and Amanda, the campground doesn't seem so lively anymore. The 2 girls are now looking for fish in the lake. Without Cleopatra protecting them, they are now vulnerable. "Do you believe in the rumors?" asked Allison to her sister.

"What rumors?" she asked.

"This lake is haunted."

"By what?"

"Ghosts, of course! But these are no human ghosts, so to speak."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yep. This lake used to be inhabited by mermaids."

"Mermaids? Really?"

"What?"

"Allison, mermaids don't exist. There are just mythical creatures."

"Ashley, it's the truth! I saw them with my own eyes. A friend of mine once told me that a family were out swimming here in this very lake. But something dragged the little boy under. He screamed for his parents, but they were too late. The something killed him. But as the parents were in the water, 2 more dragged them under. They were never seen again."

"And you're saying that the thing that killed the family were mermaids?"

"That's what my friend says. No one ever came to this lake again. I'm telling you, sis. Mermaids are killers!"

"Wow. I find that hard to believe."

"Ashley, you don't believe me? Even after the ghost story I told you?"

"Of course I don't. Mermaids don't exist. And even if they do, wouldn't one tip over our boat and eat us already?" The 2 girls stood silent for a moment.

"See, Allison? Mermaids don't..." But suddenly, the boat tipped over. Both girls screamed as they hit the water.

"Ashley, are you okay?" asked Allison.

"Well, let's see. I'm moving, and not dead. But I wonder who tipped us over?"

"Or what? I'm telling you, that was a mermaid that tipped us."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Mermaids don't exist."

"But do you think another thing tipped us?"

"Yep. A fish." Allison then suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Yeah, right. A tiny little fish would tip a big boat like ours and put our combined weight in the water."

"It could be possible. Come on, let's get back on the boat before your little ghost story comes true." Suddenly, Ashley was pulled under by something.

"Don't worry, Ashley! I'll save you!" said Allison. She dove underwater. She saw Ashley being taken by a figure with a human face and upper body, but the lower body of a fish. She looked transparent to Allison.

_"A mermaid! The rumors was true!"_ Allison thought. Suddenly, a blast of water hit the 'mermaid'. She screamed and let Ashley. Allison thought this was the great opportunity to rescue her. But she wanted to see the battle. The mermaid was trying to locate the attacker. But another blast of water hit her. She swam away, never to be seen again. Allison then pulled her sister up to the surface. "Ashley, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. What was that?" asked Ashley.

"That was a mermaid ghost. Now do you believe me?"

"Okay, now I do. But what was attacking the mermaid? And even if she was dead, wouldn't the attacks just pass through her?"

"I don't know. And as for your second question, maybe the attacker was a ghost, too."

"Well, let's head to shore. I'm soaking wet."

"Me too." Allison rowed the boat towards shore.

"I'm curious. What was it that saved me?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. But let's get back to the campsite. It's getting dark." said Allison. But then suddenly, the 2 girls were splashed by water.

"Ashley, that wasn't funny."

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"It was me." said a voice.

"Ashley, did you say something?"

"No." The 2 girls looked in the water. There was a green glow in the shallow area. Then something popped up. The figure has hair that reached his upper back as white as snow pulled back in a ponytail, and eyes as green as emeralds. It has black-and-white spines on its arms and has black-and-white fins that resemble his ears.

"Mermaid!" said Ashley as she hid behind Allison.

"Wait, Ashley. I think this one is friendly." said Allison.

"Friendly?" When Ashley stepped closer, the mermaid backed off.

"Nice. You scared her."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Come back out. Please? We don't want to hurt you." said Allison. The mermaid came back up.

"Ashley, I think this is a mer_man_." said Allison.

"A merman?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. In other words, a male mermaid."

"You are correct. I am a merman." said the merman.

"Who are you?" asked Ashley.

"Danek, Prince of Atlantis."

"Atlantis? You mean that sunken city? You're the prince?" asked Ashley. Danek nodded.

"Wow. I'm Ashley, and this is Allison, Your Highness."

"Please, just call me Danek."

"Are you dead, too?" asked Allison.

"I'm the sole survivor of the merpeople."

"There're no merpeople left?"

"Yes."

"How did your people die?"

"You ask too many questions. My people either die of fishermen or underwater blizzards."

"How do fishermen kill your people?" asked Ashley.

"They capture them and then they kill them."

"And what about the underwater blizzards?" asked Allison.

"Every winter, blizzards strike the Atlantic Ocean, the ocean where I live. My people become mer-popsicles if not careful."

"I'm sorry to hear that you're the only merperson alive." said Ashley.

"So, who was the mermaid that attacked us?" asked Allison.

"That was one of my sisters. I have 7 in total."

"7 sisters?"

"Yes, and I'm the youngest of the family."

"Wow."

"Trust me, Danek. We're not fishermen. We won't hurt you. You can trust us." said Ashley.

"Alright."

"Come on, I think we should head back to the campsite." said Ashley.

"Hold on. I'm coming, too." said Danek.

"But mermaids can't survive without water." said Allison.

"Almost all mermaids can't. But I can." said Danek. Suddenly, he was out of the water. The 2 girls could now see his tail. His tail was a light black, with darker black stripes and a white stripe running down the middle of his tail.

"Wow. You're beautiful." said Ashley in awe.

"Thank you. You're not the first to tell me that." said Danek. And suddenly, he glowed a bright green.

"Close your eyes, Ashley!" said Allison. The 2 girls closed their eyes so they don't go blind. After a few seconds, they opened their eyes again and saw Danek clean.

"Can I feel your tail?" asked Ashley.

"Go ahead. I don't mind at all." said Danek. Hesitantly, Ashley touched Danek's tail. It was soft.

"Wow. Your tail's soft." said Ashley.

"Really?" asked Allison.

"When I'm out of water, my tail is always soft." said Danek.

"Well, let's go back to the campsite." said Ashley. Suddenly, Danek started to float in the air with his tail behind him.

"Whoa! You can fly!" said Allison.

"Yes. I'm the fastest flying merman there is." said Danek.

"I bet you swim fast, too."

"Yes. At about 800 miles per hour."

"Wow. That sure is fast."

"Come on Allison, we're leaving." said Ashley.

"Okay. Come on Danek." said Allison.

"Right behind you."


	4. Chapter 4

3 years after they met Danek, the now 21-year-old Allison and 18-year-old Ashley were living the life now that they have roommates. One spring morning, Allison was getting the mail. She opened the mailbox cover to find 2 things. One was for her, and the other was for her sister. She ran back to find her sister waiting for her. "What did you get?" she asked.

"This one is for you." said Allison as she handed her letter to her. They opened their letters and saw a letter in a foreign language.

"Great. This is junk mail." said Allison. She began to throw her letter in the trash.

"Wait. Let me see that." said Danek.

"Good luck reading it."

"I know this language. It's Japanese."

"Quick! Read it."

_Dear Applicant;_

_We are pleased to hear you are interested in joining our facility. At our Academy, we offer the highest grade of education on the aspects of paranormal research. Whether it's combat, healing, alchemy, or just on the study of your power's origin, our Academy has a lot of different courses to satisfy the young mind. Below you will find the required information that is currently needed to enroll for the Academy. Thank you for choosing our school to enroll in._

_We wish you the best of luck this year!_

_- Signed, The staff of Yōkai Academy_

"Yokai Academy? Power? Enroll?" said Ashley.

"What power are they talking about?" asked Allison.

"I think they're talking about the power that comes from within. I don't know." said Cleopatra.

"Hey, I have an application, too." said Ashley.

"She's right. It looks like you're both enrolled." said Cleopatra as she looked at Ashley's letter.

"The only thing I'm confused about is this 'power'. We don't have powers. We're just ordinary girls." said Allison.

"Maybe you're not as ordinary as you are." said Danek.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"Hold on. I'll be back." Danek then flew off.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Allison. Ashley just shrugged. A few minutes later with 12 necklaces and 12 bracelets in his hand. Each one has the birthstones.

"They're beautiful. Where did you find them?" asked Ashley.

"I found them when I was patrolling the ocean a few years ago. I think these necklaces and bracelets have extraordinary powers." said Danek.

"You never tried them on and tested them?"

"I never even touched them ever since I found them."

"But what do you think the stones on them mean?" asked Cleopatra.

"They're the 12 birthstones of the 12 months of the year. January's birthstone is known as the garnet. February's is the amethyst. March's is the bloodstone, or aquamarine. April's is the diamond. May's is the emerald. June's is the moonstone, or the pearl. July's is the ruby. August is the peridot. September is the sapphire. October is the opal. November is the topaz. And December is the zircon, or turquoise."

"Wow. I've always wanted the 12 birthstones for a long time." said Allison.

"Well, I think these should belong to you." said Cleopatra.

"Let's try them on." said Ashley. Allison took the necklaces and bracelets from Danek and tried on the necklaces. All 12 necklaces hung from her neck. And then she tried on the bracelets. The garnet, amethyst, aquamarine, diamond, emerald, and the pearl were on her left wrist. The ruby, peridot, sapphire, opal, topaz, and zircon were on her right.

"Well? How do you feel?" asked Danek.

"Let's see if these really have powers." said Allison. Suddenly, the zircon necklace and bracelet glowed a light blue. Then suddenly, her hands glowed a light blue, too. She accidentally went for Danek and fired ice shards. But he defended himself with a fire shield.

"Whoops. Sorry, Danek." said Allison.

"It's okay. At least we know that the zircon produces ice." said Danek.

"Let's see what the others do." said Ashley.

"Actually, we should do this outside." said Cleopatra.

"Good idea." The 4 went outside.

"See that field over there? Try setting it on fire and then put it out with water." said Danek.

"Okay." said Allison. Suddenly, The garnet necklace and bracelet glowed bright orange. Fire appeared on her hands. Then she set the field next to the shed on fire.

"Quick! Put it out!" said Cleopatra. The aquamarine necklace and bracelet then glowed a bright pink. Water appeared on Allison's hands. She successfully put the fire out.

"Phew. You did it, sis." said Ashley.

"You're right. I did it." said Allison.

"Let's see what the amethyst does. The amethyst looks pretty." said Cleopatra. The amethyst necklace and bracelet glowed a bright purple. She suddenly touched Danek. Danek screamed in pain.

"Danek! What's going on?" asked Ashley.

"Was it something I did?" asked Allison.

"Allison, how could you? You've poisoned him!" said Cleopatra.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Cleopatra." said Danek. He then glowed a bright white. Everyone shielded their eyes. And in a matter of seconds, he was cured.

"Wow. You have healing powers?" asked Ashley.

"Sure do. Well, we all know what the amethyst does now."

"Let's try the diamond now." said Ashley. The diamond necklace and bracelet glowed a bright white. A steel barrier was now in front of her.

"Whoa. Where'd this come from?" asked Allison. Cleopatra tried to punch the steel barrier, but failed miserably.

"Ow! That hurts!" said Cleopatra.

"Sorry. Let's see if it does anything else." She then punched Cleopatra in the face.

"Wow. That actually hurt." Ashley helped Cleopatra on her feet.

"I guess that the saying 'ruling with an iron fist' really is true in your case." said Danek. Suddenly, the emerald necklace and bracelet glowed a bright green. Vines appeared and trapped Danek.

"Sorry, Danek. Why do I always attack my friends?" asked Allison.

"You can help make the grass grow around here with that power." said Ashley.

"Yeah."

"How are you going to get yourself down from there, Danek?" asked Cleopatra. Danek made the vines smaller with his own grass-type power.

"Alright. Looks like the pearl is next." said Ashley. The pearl necklace and bracelet glowed a bright brown. Suddenly, the earth started to shake.

"It's an earthquake!" said Cleopatra. Danek didn't seem to mind because he was floating in the air the whole time. Instead he stopped the earthquake.

"Phew. Thanks, Danek." said Ashley.

"Well, the ruby's next." said Cleopatra. The ruby necklace and bracelet glowed a bright red.

"I think we're going to go to this Yokai Academy now. And we're going to go in a few months." said Allison.

"What are you saying?" asked Ashley.

"This is a part of her power, Ashley. With the ruby, it looks like she can read minds and predict the future." said Danek.

"You're right." said Allison.

"I'm afraid to see what the peridot does." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, the peridot necklace and bracelet glowed a bright yellow. A lightning bolt came down and almost hit Ashley.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, sis." said Allison.

"She has the power to control electricity with the peridot." said Danek.

"Next is the sapphire." said Cleopatra.

"The sapphire would be my favorite. But I wasn't born in September." said Allison. The sapphire necklace and bracelet glowed a bright blue. Then suddenly, 2 mermaid ghosts appeared from out of the necklace.

"Mother? Father?" asked Danek.

"Whoa. That is creepy. It looks like I can summon ghosts with this necklace and bracelet." said Allison as she stared at her sapphire necklace. Then before Danek can touch his mother's hand, the ghosts disappeared.

"Sorry. But we have 2 more powers to test out." said Allison. Then suddenly, the opal necklace and bracelet glowed a bright black. Rocks started to fall from the sky.

"It's raining rocks! Run!" said Cleopatra as she ran back in the shed. Ashley followed her.

"Girls, it's okay. This is part of her rock-type powers." said Danek. The rocks stopped falling.

"Is it okay to come back out?" asked Ashley.

"Yes." answered Danek. Cleopatra and Ashley came back out.

"And last but not least, it's the topaz." said Allison. The topaz necklace and bracelet glowed a bright gray. Allison's fingernails became claws.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed Allison.

"Wow. I have Wolverine claws now." said Allison. Then the claws disappeared.

"Phew." said Ashley, relieved that her older sister doesn't have Wolverine claws for the moment.

"Well, I think that's all." said Cleopatra.

"Wait a minute. You 3 all have powers. What's my power?" asked Ashley.

"Oh, here you go. It was a birthday present from my father. I want you to have it." said Danek as he handed the 18-year-old a dark red bracelet.

"Wow. Thanks, Danek." said Ashley as she put the bracelet on her right wrist. Then suddenly, Ashley screamed in pain.

"What's wrong, sis?" asked Allison. Suddenly, her hands became tinier and green. And her feet became big and green. She grew a large green tail, and a green head with sharp teeth. She let out a roar. Allison and Cleopatra both let out a scream.

"It's a T-Rex!" said Allison.

"Stay calm, girls. I can handle this." said Danek. He flew up toward Ashley as a T-Rex and petted her nose. She instantly became calm and then transformed back into a human.

"Whoa. That was scary. I didn't like being a T-Rex." said Ashley.

"Danek, I think that birthday present you gave her is an item that gives her the power to turn into any animal she wants. That's one cool power, Ashley." said Allison.

"Okay, but next time I'm turning into a cute, little kitty." said Ashley. The 4 laughed along with her.

"So, what do you think, girls? Do you think you can go to this Yokai Academy now that you have powers?" asked Cleopatra.

"Yes, we do." said Allison and Ashley as they high-fived each other.

"When you do go, we're coming with you. Because the letter said that you can have up to 2 spirit companions with you. We'll both be Allison's spirits." said Danek.

"But what about me?" asked Ashley.

"Sorry, Ashley. It looks like you don't get to go after all."

"Wait! I have an idea! Amanda." said Ashley.

"What about Amanda?" asked Allison.

"Amanda can be my spirit companion. But we have to go to her grave and convince her to come." said Ashley.

"Actually, we don't have to go anywhere." said Danek with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about, Danek?" asked Ashley.

"I have this power to contact the afterlife whenever I want. But it also wears me out." said Danek.

"Then I don't think we should use it." said Allison.

"Come on. It'll be quicker than going to the cemetery." said Ashley.

"Okay. We'll give it a try. So, how does it work?"

"First, we all have to hold hands." said Danek. Everyone held hands.

"Now close your eyes." They did.

"Take deep breaths. And whatever you do, don't ever let go." After a few seconds, everyone was silent, except for their breathing.

"Amanda Cox. Spirits of the afterlife. Can you hear me?" said Danek. And as he said 'Can you hear me', he opened his eyes and they were completely white. His cornea, pupil, sclera, iris, every single part of his eyes were white. Before they knew it, they were in the afterlife.

"You can open your eyes now." said Danek. He had an echoic voice and his eyes were still completely white, and never blinking. The 3 girls opened their eyes and saw themselves in the afterlife.

"Wow." said Ashley.

"How's it like to be temporarily dead?" asked Cleopatra.

"Let's go find Amanda." said Ashley.

"But what about Danek?" asked Allison.

"We have to leave him behind. Now let's go." The 3 girls wandered around and after a few minutes, they saw an 11-year-old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Is that your sister, girls?" asked Cleopatra.

"Yes. Amanda! Over here!" said Ashley. Amanda saw them and immediately a smile went to her face. She ran to hug her sisters.

"You haven't changed much since you died 9 years ago." said Allison.

"Good to see you, too." said Amanda.

"Amanda, I have a favor to ask you. Allison and I have been accepted to this school called Yokai Academy, and they said we can have up to 2 spirit companions with us. Allison has her 2 already. Will you be my spirit partner?" asked Ashley.

"Sure I will." said Amanda.

"Come on. We better get back to Danek before he loses consciousness." said Cleopatra.

"And you are...?" asked Amanda.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Cleopatra Yuki the VIII. But just call me Cleopatra."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amanda, their older sister."

"Come on, girls. Let's go find Danek." said Allison.

"Who's Danek?" asked Amanda.

"A merman from the lake at Chain O'Lakes State Park." said Ashley. Before they knew it, the 4 girls were back on Earth.

"Wait, Danek didn't make it back!" said Ashley.

"Yes, he did Ashley. He's over there." said Cleopatra as she pointed to an unconscious Danek a few feet from them. Ashley went over to him and opened up one of his eyes. They were back to normal.

"He'll be fine, Ashley. He did say that the power he used will wear him out." said Allison.

"Well, you have your spirit companion for Yokai Academy. Congratulations." said Cleopatra.

"I guess we better pack up for Yokai Academy. We have a long flight ahead of us." said Ashley.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison and Ashley were on the plane to the Yokai Academy. It was a bright sunny day, which Allison doesn't like because she hates the sun. "So, where are our spirits, sis?" asked Ashley.

"They're with us. They're just invisible." Allison answered. She was currently fiddling around with her dad's gun.

"Uh, not to be rude, but why do you have Dad's gun?" asked Ashley.

"Well, according to the letter we got, we are going to be fighting some things called Goryo. And we have to use our spirits to fight them. So, in case one or both of my spirits go down in battle, I'll just use my gun and shoot them."

_"Attention, passengers. This is your captain speaking. We will be landing on Yokai Academy momentarily." _said the intercom.

"Did you hear that, sis? We're almost there. I'm so excited!" said Ashley.

"Yeah. I can't wait." said Allison. A few minutes later, the plane arrived at Yokai Academy. Ashley was the first one to get off, being the excited girl she is.

"Remember, Ashley. You have to help carry stuff into our dorm." said Allison.

"We have a dorm?! I'm loving this place already!" said Ashley.

"Who are those people by the door?" Allison pointed at a couple of kids by the entrance of the academy. The boy has brown hair with a tip of orange hair on the top, brown eyes, and skin almost like Ashley's. The girl has brown hair like the boy's, and blue eyes like Ashley's.

"I don't know. Let's go see what they want." said Allison. The 2 girls went up to the kids.

"Hi. Are you Allison and Ashley Cox?" asked the boy.

"We are. Who are you?" asked Ashley.

"My name is Jaden Yuki, and this is Janelle, my twin sister. We have decided to show you around the academy, if that's alright with you." said Jaden.

"That would be great." said Ashley.

"Great. You need help with your things?" asked Janelle.

"Thank you." said Allison. Jaden and Janelle each grabbed one bag. The 2 girls both have 2 bags each.

"Well, let's go inside." said Jaden. The 4 kids went inside.

"Wow." said Allison and Ashley at the same time.

"How about we carry these bags up to your rooms and then we can get started with the tour?" asked Janelle.

"Good idea. These bags are getting heavy." said Allison. The twins led the girls to the dormitories.

"The door at the end is my room. You girls have to share a room. Your room is next to mine." said Janelle. Allison used her free hand to open the door. The room was huge. There was a bed big enough for both Allison and Ashley to sleep in, a closet that has too much space, and a flat size TV on the wall.

"Wow. It's almost like we're in Ohio again." said Ashley.

"We'll leave you alone to unpack your things." said Jaden.

"We'll be outside if you need us." said Janelle. The twins left the room.

"Isn't this great, Allison? We get a room for ourselves." said Ashley.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to unpack my stuff. I think you should do the same." Ashley and Allison began unpacking. Suddenly, Cleopatra and Danek became transparent.

"So, we have arrived. Your room looks nice." said Danek. Cleopatra didn't say anything. Instead, she looked through the door. Jaden and Janelle were talking outside.

_"So, you are here. At last, we finally get to meet."_ said Cleopatra to herself.

"Uh, Cleopatra? What are you up to?" asked Ashley.

"Oh nothing! What makes you think I'm up to something? I'm not up to anything! Honest. Stop looking at me like that." said Cleopatra quickly.

"Geez, Cleopatra, it's okay. We're not pressuring you. After all, we're friends." said Allison. Cleopatra continued to look out from the door. She saw a couple of spirits right beside Jaden and Janelle. One looked like a djinn, and the other looked like a golem.

"Look, Danek, they have spirits, too." said Cleopatra. Danek looked through the door with her.

"You're right." said Danek. Suddenly, his eyes turned pink. "The djinn is named Rythian, and the golem is named Sentinel."

"How did you know that without even knowing them?" asked Ashley.

"He has psychic powers, remember?" said Allison.

"Girls, are you about ready?" asked Jaden from outside. Cleopatra and Danek instantly disappeared.

"Almost!" yelled Ashley. After a few minutes, the girls were fully unpacked. The closet was almost full of clothes.

"Well, let's go meet our tour guides." said Allison. The girls left the room.

"We have decided to split the tour in pairs. Since the academy is so big, Jaden will take Allison through one half of the academy, and me and Ashley will take the other."

"Sounds alright to me." said Ashley.

"Okay. See ya later." said Allison. Jaden and Allison walked one way, while Janelle and Ashley took the other direction. While they were walking, Jaden and Allison were talking about different topics.

"So, where are you and your sister from, anyway?" asked Jaden.

"We're from Kimmell, Indiana, in the United States." Allison answered.

"The United States? That's awesome. Where did you get those necklaces and bracelets? They're pretty."

"Uh, a friend found them for me." said Allison. She obviously didn't want to tell Jaden that Danek found them for her.

"Maybe I can ask you something now. How many spirits do you have?"

"Just 1. A djinn named Rythian."

"What's a djinn?"

"I don't know."

"A djinn is basically another word for genie." said Rythian as he appeared in front of the 2 kids.

"Wow. Your spirit looks awesome. So, can you grant wishes or something?"

"No, but I can help my Meister out in Goryo fights by becoming a scythe."

"What's a Meister?"

"A Meister is what you and I are. Meisters come in 3 groups. Xorcists, Clerics, and Reapers. I'm a Reaper." said Jaden.

"I must be an Xorcist."

"Your sister must be an Xorcist, too." said Rythian.

"How many spirits do you have?" asked Jaden.

"I have 2."

"2 spirits?" asked Rythian.

"Yep. I'm afraid that they don't want to be seen right now."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll get to see them eventually." said Jaden.

"Jaden, did you notice the necklaces and bracelets on her? This girl must have unordinary powers."

"You're right. So, what kind of powers does your sister have?" asked Jaden.

"She has the power to transform into any animal she wants." said Allison.

"That's cool." said Jaden. The 2 kids continued to ask questions to one another throughout the tour. You couldn't see it, but Cleopatra was looking at Jaden the whole time with an angry look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Janelle and Ashley were walking around the academy. Janelle was showing the younger Cox sister around the classrooms and other things. Ashley decided to break the silence between them and ask Janelle questions.

"So, Jaden is the only family you have?" asked Ashley.

"Well, there's this guy named Onigawara. He's known my parents for years. So, he's kind of like an uncle to us." said Janelle.

"Oh. Well, Allison's the only family I have. My parents died of a house fire when I was only 9 years old."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Me and Jaden lost our parents, too."

"So, who's your spirit?"

"My spirit is a golem named Sentinel. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure." Suddenly, Sentinel, Janelle's spirit appeared.

"Hello." said Sentinel.

"Hi. I'm Ashley. I'm new here."

"Who's your spirit?" asked Janelle.

"My spirit is actually my dead sister, Amanda." said Ashley. Amanda appeared beside Ashley.

"Did she die in the house fire that your parents were involved in?" asked Janelle. Ashley nodded.

"Do you miss your parents?" asked Sentinel. Ashley nodded again, but this time, tears were forming from her eyes. Amanda was there to console her.

"So, I have never seen Allison's spirit or spirits. What do they look like?" asked Janelle.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see them." Ashley answered.

"I can't wait."

"I bet they're going to be helpful whenever we fight against Goryo." said Sentinel.

"Uh, question. What are Goryo?" asked Ashley.

"Goryo are spirits who want revenge on something." said Janelle.

"Oh. So, how do we fight against Goryo and how do we defeat them?"

"This is why your spirit is here. Your spirit get to transform into a weapon of choice. For example, my spirit can turn into an axe." Suddenly, Sentinel turned into a double sided war axe.

"Let's see what your spirit can do for you." said Ashley. Suddenly, Amanda turned into a bo staff that landed in Ashley's hands.

"Whoa. A bo staff? That's cool."

"I agree." said Sentinel.

"What about your brother?" Ashley asked Janelle.

"What about him?"

"What can his spirit do?"

"His spirit is a djinn named Rythian, and he can turn into a scythe." said Sentinel, answering for his Meister.

"I have another question. What are Meisters?"

"Meisters are what you and I are. Meisters are separated into 3 groups: Xorcists, Clerics, and Reapers. My brother Jaden is a Reaper."

"Ashley, you must be an Xorcist. I'm no psychic, but I can tell." said Amanda.

"What about Allison?"

"Yep, she's an Xorcist, too."

"Cool."

"Come on. We're almost done with our tour." said Janelle.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Jaden, Allison, Janelle, and Ashley got back together in the cafeteria.

"How did your part of the tour go?" asked Allison.

"It was great. Janelle and I knew a little bit more of each other." said Ashley.

"Me too. You guys make great tour guides."

"Thank you. Well, let's eat." said Jaden.

* * *

><p>After they ate their supper, Allison and Ashley went back to their room to get ready for bed.<p>

"That meal sure was delicious. It's better than the food back home." said Ashley.

"Nothing's better than American pizza." said Allison.

"Allison, I can't find Cleopatra anywhere." said Danek.

"Come on, Ashley. We better make sure Cleopatra doesn't get in trouble." said Allison. The 2 girls left the room to go next door.

"Janelle, open up! It's us." said Ashley. Janelle opened the door.

"What is it?" asked Janelle.

"One of my spirits has gone missing." said Allison.

"That can't be good. Maybe your spirit's with Jaden. Come on, follow me." The 2 girls followed Janelle through the academy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cleopatra was in cheetah form trying to find her prey. Her prey was Jaden. Finally, she found the dorm room he was in. She then noticed the door was open. She went inside and found Jaden talking with Rythian.<p>

"Jaden, I have come for you." said Cleopatra.

"I'm sorry, but why do I have a talking cheetah in my room?" asked Jaden. Cleopatra transformed back into a human.

"Who are you?" asked Rythian.

"You know who I am, Jaden." said Cleopatra.

"Actually, no I don't."

"Don't lie to me. You know who I am."

"Uh..."

"Jaden doesn't know who you are. Now, please be a good girl and get lost." said Rythian. Suddenly, Cleopatra transformed into a cheetah and pounced on the djinn.

"You get lost!"

"There is no need to fight in here." said Jaden.

"Jaden! What's going on?" asked Janelle as she, Ashley, and Allison appeared in the doorway.

"Is this spirit one of yours, girls?" asked Jaden as he pointed at Cleopatra.

"Cleopatra, fall back." said Ashley.

"Make me." said Cleopatra.

"Please, Cleopatra. There's no need to fight. We can talk this out." said Allison. Rythian finally managed to get Cleopatra off of him and transform into a scythe.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, whoever you are." said Jaden.

"You know damn well what my name is. Does Cleopatra Yuki ring any bells?" asked Cleopatra.

"Cleopatra Yuki? No, sorry." said Jaden.

"Oh, that's it! Prepare to fight!" said Cleopatra.

"Hey, there will be no fighting in here!" said Janelle, getting between Cleopatra and Jaden.

"Get out of my way!" said Cleopatra as she scratched Janelle in the face.

"Janelle! You leave my sister alone." said Jaden.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Are you alright, Janelle?" asked Ashley as she helped her friend up on her feet.

"We should get you out of here." said Allison.

"No, not yet. I want to see who Cleopatra really is." said Janelle.

"But your face is bleeding. We should probably get that cleaned up."

"Prepare to lose, djinn." said Cleopatra to Rythian. She tried to scratch the spirit, but failed.

"I told you. I don't want to fight you." said Jaden.

"That's too bad." said Cleopatra.

"Alright, that's enough." said Amanda as she hit Cleopatra with her bo staff.

"Thanks, Amanda." said Janelle.

"Let's go, Cleopatra." said Ashley.

"This isn't over, Jaden. I will have my vengeance, little brother." said Cleopatra. Jaden and Janelle gasped. Ashley, Allison, Cleopatra, and Janelle left the room, leaving a shocked Jaden.

"Cleopatra's my sister?" he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Janelle, her face still scratched up from Cleopatra's attack, was now in Allison and Ashley's room waiting for treatment.

"I'm sorry, Janelle, but we don't have anything that can help heal your face. We probably forgot it all back in Indiana." said Allison.

"It's all your fault anyway, Janelle. If you haven't got in the way of me and Jaden, I wouldn't have scratched your face." said Cleopatra.

"How is this my fault? I was trying to protect my brother from you." said Janelle.

"When I was still alive, you probably weren't even born, or I don't remember you at all. I'm 7 years older than both of you." said Cleopatra.

"Girls, you should stop arguing or Janelle's face will get worse." said Ashley.

"It was still Janelle's fault." muttered Cleopatra.

"That's it! Allison, you mind if my spirit fight against your spirit?"

"You are in no condition to fight." said Allison.

"She's right. You need to relax." said Ashley.

"How can I relax when a spirit's only goal in life is to see her brother and try to kill me?" said Janelle.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. You got in the way." said Cleopatra.

"I was trying to protect Jaden and Rythian." said Janelle.

"Look, girls. We need to get to bed. It's almost midnight. So, if you would please stop arguing so that the 2 of us get some sleep?" said Ashley.

"Yeah, Janelle. We need our beauty sleep for the morning." said Cleopatra.

"Fine. See you in the morning, Allison and Ashley." said Janelle as she left the room. When she got in her dorm room, she looked in the mirror and saw that her face was still bleeding. She tried to stop the bleeding with a wet rag.

"I just can't believe Cleopatra. She thinks she's better than everyone else. What does she want with me and Jaden? Is she trying to kill me and then leave Jaden for herself?" said Janelle to herself. She then got herself ready for bed. But as soon as she laid down on her bed, she couldn't sleep because of her bleeding face.

"Why did Cleopatra have to do this?" asked Janelle to herself.

"Because she's overprotective." said a voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" said Janelle. The figure was actually Danek.

"What are you?" asked Janelle.

"My name is Danek, and I'm a merman. I'm the other spirit of Allison's." said Danek.

"Nice to meet you. But why are you here in my room?"

"I just wanted to get away from Cleopatra for awhile." said Danek.

"Why does Cleopatra want Jaden?"

"It's because Cleopatra is Jaden's older adopted sister from Egypt."

"For real? Wow. I thought she was kidding."

"They both have Yuki as their last name. So I guess that's no surprise."

"But where was I during all that time?"

"You were probably with Jaden."

"So, Cleopatra was trying to protect Jaden from me? But wouldn't that make me her sibling, too?"

"I don't know. You should ask Cleopatra about that."

"No way! I'm still mad at her for what she did. Look at me! My face isn't beautiful anymore." said Janelle as she showed Danek her face.

"I know. I was there when she attacked you." said Danek.

"Allison and Ashley can't help me. And Cleopatra doesn't care what happens to me."

"But I can help you." said Danek.

"How?"

"Lay down." She did. And then, Danek got on top on her.

"What are you doing?" asked Janelle.

"Relax." said Danek. And with that, Danek's hands and Janelle's face glowed white. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped. Danek got off of Janelle, and handed her a mirror. "Have a look."

"I'm healed! How did you do that?"

"I can heal people's injuries. I can do many other things." said Danek. Suddenly, Janelle yawned.

"Well, I should probably get to bed." said Janelle.

"Sweet dreams, Janelle." said Danek.

"Hey, Danek?" asked Janelle.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling me about Cleopatra. And thank you for healing my face."

"You're welcome. Well, I should get going."

"Okay. Goodnight." And with that, Danek left the room. Janelle turned off the light on her light stand beside her and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was the first day of classes for the group. Allison and Ashley were getting dressed. "I hope we get to meet new friends in the classes." said Allison.

"Me too. Well, we better go see Jaden and Janelle. They said they're going to take us." said Ashley. They stepped out to find Jaden and Janelle already waiting.

"Good morning, girls. Are you ready for your first day of classes?" asked Jaden.

"We sure are." said Ashley.

"Okay, follow us." said Janelle. The 2 girls followed the twins towards to their first class. Along the way, they ran into someone. I mean, literally ran into someone. It was a girl with silver hair running down to almost her back styled in pigtails. Her eyes were a honey yellow color.

"Whoa. Sorry about that. Are you okay?" asked Ashley.

"I'm fine. It was probably my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." said the girl.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." said Allison.

"My name is Katrina Redbird." said Katrina.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allison Cox, and this is my little sister Ashley."

"How old are you? And what Meister class are you?" asked Ashley.

"I'm 20 years old, and I'm an Xorcist. And what about you?" said Katrina.

"I'm 21, and I'm an Xorcist." said Allison.

"I'm 18, and I'm also an Xorcist." said Ashley.

"Well, it's nice to see you with Jaden and Janelle. Did they give you a tour around the place?" asked Katrina.

"They did all that yesterday." said Ashley.

"Oh, cool."

"Were you heading for class just now?" asked Jaden.

"I was, but I forgot some things. I'll be back when class starts." said Katrina. She then left.

"Katrina looks like a pretty girl, don't you think, Allison?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. I want to see what her spirit looks like." said Allison.

"Well, our first class is right over here. Let's go in." said Jaden. Everyone went in the classroom.

"Hang on, girls. I'm going to bring some friends over." said Jaden as he left. A few minutes later, he came back with a bunch of people that the 2 girls have never seen before. One was a female with blond hair reaching down her back and hazel eyes.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to our friends. First up we have Alexis Rhodes." said Jaden.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." said the girl, now called Alexis. Then Allison and Ashley saw a boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

"Next is Chazz Princeton." said Jaden.

"It's The Chazz Princeton to you." said Chazz.

"Nice to meet you." said Ashley. Then the 2 girls then saw a small boy with light blue hair and glasses over his silver eyes. Beside him was a taller boy with teal hair and blue eyes.

"We have Syrus Truesdale and his brother Zane Truesdale." said Jaden.

"Nice to meet you ladies." said Syrus.

"Nice to meet you, too, Syrus." said Allison. Next they saw a boy with short silver hair and blue eyes.

"Then we have Aster Phoenix." said Janelle.

"Nice to meet you, Aster." said Allison as she shook hands with him. Then they saw a boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Up next is Alexis's older brother Atticus." said Janelle.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." said Atticus. Then they saw a boy with grey hair and brown eyes.

"This is Bastion Misawa." said Jaden.

"Pleasure to meet you, girls." said Bastion as he shook Allison and Ashley's hands. Next they saw a boy with braided black hair and brown eyes.

"And this is Tyranno Hassleberry." said Janelle.

"Nice to meet you, privates." said Hassleberry.

"Well, I think that's everybody for now." said Janelle.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." said a voice. Everyone saw Katrina Redbird running towards them.

"That's okay, Katrina." said Jaden.

"Quiet, everyone, and return to your seats. We're about to start the lesson." said the professor from the front of the room.

"You get to sit beside us." said Jaden. Allison and Ashley sat beside Jaden and Janelle.

"Today, we're going to be having Spirit Battles. These special kind of battles are to see if your spirits are ready to battle any Goryo. We're going to be doing a tournament. Let's see, who shall go first? Hmm... I'll pick Katrina Redbird, and you, Allison Cox." said the professor.

"What? Me?" said Allison.

"Oh, go on, sis. It'll be fun." said Ashley.

"Be careful, Allison. Katrina is tough. I've seen what she can do." said Janelle.

"She doesn't look tough to me." said Allison.

"Then go and defeat her already." said Chazz.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Geez." Allison went over to face her opponent.

"I can't believe it. We just met a few minutes ago, and now we're fighting against each other." said Katrina.

"This is just practice, right? I promise I won't hurt your spirit that much." said Allison.

"May the best Meister win." said Katrina as she held out her hand. Allison took it and shook hands.

"Will you 2 girls head on over to the arena?" said the professor. The 2 girls went over to the arena. Allison stood on the left side, while Katrina went over to the other side. Both girls had determined looks on their faces.

_"Be careful, Allison."_ thought Ashley.


	11. Chapter 11

"Girls, summon your spirits to the field if you would, please." said the professor.

"Okay. Here goes. Aya, come on out." said Katrina. Suddenly, a spirit with a body entirely purple, magenta hair, and green eyes came out in front of Katrina. The spirit had no mouth or fingers.

"This is our opponent, Katrina?" asked Aya.

"Yes. Now this is a practice fight, so don't go all out."

"Wow. She looks pretty, Katrina. Even though she has no mouth." said Allison.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn. Summon your spirit."

"Alright. I summon Danek." said Allison. Suddenly, Danek came out and floated in front of Allison. Katrina gasped.

"A mermaid!" said Katrina. Everyone in the class except for Ashley was shocked and talking to themselves. Even the professor couldn't believe his eyes.

"What? What's everyone looking at?" asked Allison.

"Your spirit is a mermaid?" asked Katrina.

"Well, one of them is."

"Actually, the correct term for me would be mer_man_." said Danek.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know." said Katrina.

"Alright, Danek. This is Katrina Redbird, our opponent. This is only a practice fight, so go easy on her." said Allison.

"Got it." said Danek.

"Well, girls, if your spirits are ready, let me explain the rules of this little tournament. Only your spirits are going to be fighting. None of your own powers are allowed. However, you can tell your spirit what to do if you wish. If your spirit looks defeated and he or she doesn't get up after 1 minute passes, the other spirit wins." said the professor.

"That's it?" asked Allison. The professor nodded.

"Okay. I say we get this party started." said Katrina.

"Danek, go in the air and go invisible." said Allison with a smirk. Danek did that.

"Huh? Where did he go?" asked Aya. Danek appeared behind Aya.

"Aya! Look out!" cried Katrina. But it was too late. Aya was hit hard by Danek's tail.

"Okay. Now it's my turn to attack you." said Aya. Suddenly, Danek was glowing pink.

"Psychic powers. Danek, you know what to do." said Allison. Danek nodded and suddenly, turned the lights off. Everyone in the class screamed.

"Don't panic, children. It's only a power surge. Stay in your seats." said the professor. Aya and Katrina couldn't see where their opponents were.

"My sister and I are the only ones that know darkness can defeat psychic moves."

"We'll see about that. Aya, try to turn the lights back on." said Katrina.

"I can't. The darkness is too powerful for my powers." said Aya.

"Danek, turn the lights back on and then attack." said Allison.

"What?!" said Katrina. Suddenly, the lights came back on and Danek was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, great merman spirit, you wouldn't hit a female spirit, would you?" asked Aya.

"You're right. I wouldn't _hit _a girl." said Danek in the shadows.

"He's scaring me, Ms. Katrina." said Aya.

"Don't worry. Try to make him come out." said Katrina. Aya closed her eyes and tried to find Danek.

"There you are." said Aya. She suddenly attacked the ceiling. Danek went down to the floor.

"Danek! Can you still fight?" asked Allison.

"Don't worry. This little alien can't beat royalty." said Danek. He suddenly went invisible again.

"Come on out, Danek. Stop hiding." said Aya. Suddenly, she went down to the floor by some fire that came out of nowhere.

"Aya! Get up." said Katrina.

"I can't, Ms. Katrina. I'm so weak I can't even stand up." said Aya.

"Danek, time to end this." said Allison. Danek then dug underground.

"Where did he go this time?" asked Katrina. Suddenly, Danek came up from below the defeated Aya and use his grass powers to put Aya up high.

"The winner... Allison Cox." said the professor.

"I did it? I did it!" said Allison as she jumped for joy.

"Aya! Are you okay?" said Katrina as she looked up to where her spirit was.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Katrina. I failed you." said Aya.

"Don't feel bad, Aya. You actually did your best. I'm proud of you." said Katrina.

"Danek, can you let her down now?" asked Allison. With his psychic powers, Danek let Aya down from the vines. And then, the plants disappeared.

"You did an awesome job out there, Katrina." said Allison.

"Thank you, Allison. I hope we can remain friends after this." said Katrina.

"You bet." said Allison. The 2 girls shook hands.

"Okay, students, class is dismissed. Tomorrow it'll be spirit vs spirit again." said the professor.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later, it was now lunchtime, and Allison, Ashley, and their new friends are eating together in the cafeteria. "So, I have a question. What class of Meister are you, Allison?" asked Alexis.

"I'm an Xorcist. And so is Ashley." said Allison.

"That's cool." said Aster.

"Okay, raise your hand if you're an Xorcist." said Allison. Aster, Katrina, and Hassleberry both raised their hands.

"Raise your hand if you're a Cleric." Janelle, Syrus, and Atticus all raised their hands.

"And raise your hands if you're a Reaper." Jaden, Zane, and Chazz all raised their hands.

"What class are you, Bastion?" asked Allison.

"I'm actually a Soul Weaver, which is the higher level of Xorcist." said Bastion.

"That's awesome." said Allison. Katrina noticed Ashley being quiet.

"Ashley, you're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" asked Katrina.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that I didn't get enough sleep last night and now I'm really tired." said Ashley.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" asked Jaden.

"No, I don't think so."

"Hmm."

"Actually, I had the same whatever it was when I was sleeping on the plane over here."

"That is strange indeed." said Zane.

"Listen, sis, if you ever do have a nightmare, try to dream of something else. Always happens to me whenever I have nightmares." said Allison.

"Thanks, Allison." said Ashley.

"Well, we better eat this food or it will get cold." said Jaden as he continued to eat.

"Jaden, do you think Ashley might've had a vision?" asked Rythian.

"I don't know. She said she doesn't know what it could be." said Jaden with his mouth full of food.

"Well, I've heard that visions sometimes happen to people. They usually predict the future." said Sentinel to Janelle.

"I don't think it was a vision. Maybe Ashley just had a nightmare." said Janelle.

"Jaden, Janelle, are you okay?" asked Ashley.

"Oh, we're fine. We're just worried about you, is all." said Janelle.

"Well, don't. I'm 18 years old. I may be the youngest out of this little group, but that doesn't mean you have to worry about me all the time." said Ashley.

"Okay, okay. We'll drop it for now." said Jaden.

"Let's talk about something else now. Allison, I was really impressed of your spirit." said Katrina.

"You mean Danek?" asked Allison.

"Yeah, Aya didn't stand a chance." said Atticus.

"I don't know about this, but Danek may be the strongest spirit out of our little group. Maybe even the whole academy." said Syrus.

"You really think so?" asked Allison.

"Sure. But he has to prove himself by winning the tournament for you." said Alexis.

"By the way, Janelle, I noticed your face. It's all healed. How did you do that?" asked Atticus.

"It's a secret, Atty." said Janelle.

"Oh, come on. Tell us. Please?" asked the other kids.

"Alright, alright. Danek came into my room and healed my face with his powers." said Janelle.

"Wow. Is there anything your spirit can't do, Allison?" asked Jaden.

"I don't know." she said.

"Guys, be quiet for a second." said Danek.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Chazz.

"Sshh!" said everyone. They stood still and listened for a few seconds.

"I don't hear anything." said Zane.

"Me either. Are you sure you heard something?" said Allison.

"Would my ears be lying?" said Danek.

"Well, what did you hear?" asked Ashley.

"It sounded like a scream." said Danek. Everyone listened again.

"Yeah. I heard it too. It's faint." said Janelle.

"I better go and see who needs help." said Danek.

"We're coming with you." said Alexis.

"Actually, it's best if you stay here. You might get hurt." And with that said, Danek took off.

* * *

><p>Outside the academy, Danek saw a boy with teal hair and green eyes running away from something. The boy didn't see Danek as he ran past him.<p>

_"What is he running from?" _asked Danek to himself. He then gasped and saw a tiger nearby.

"A tiger? Around here?" asked Danek.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the boy made it back to the group that were still in the cafeteria eating lunch.<p>

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." said Ashley.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to one specific person. Girls, this is Jesse Anderson. Jesse, this is Ashley and Allison. And like some of us here, he's a Cleric." said Janelle.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Jesse.

"Have you seen my spirit?" asked Allison.

"No. I was in such a rush, I didn't see a spirit." said Jesse.

"What were you running from?" asked Ashley.

"A tiger."

"Oh no. Maybe Danek's in trouble." said Allison.

"Who's Danek?"

"Come on, guys. We better get outside and see if he needs help." said Alexis.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Who's Danek?" asked Jesse. But everyone ran past him and went outside.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" asked Jesse to himself and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the tiger was still looking for its prey. Sniffing around, the tiger saw Danek and the merman and cat had a staring contest. A few seconds later, everyone found Danek and the tiger.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Chazz. Danek motioned them to stay back.

"What is it? The tiger already sees you." said Ashley.

"I know. That's the point." whispered Danek.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Atticus. The tiger looked at the group and then ran towards them. The group screamed.

"Don't worry, everyone. I have this under control." said Danek. His eyes turned orange. The palms of his hands had little flames on them. The tiger roared and tried to scratch the group, but Danek protected them and released the flames.

"Whoa. Power over fire. Now that's impressive." said Zane as he watched. The tiger dodged the fiery attack and tried to scratch the group again. It succeeded as it scratched Katrina across the stomach. Katrina cried out in pain. Danek heard the cry and got angry. Suddenly, his black-and-white tail is now orange and on fire.

"Uh, Danek? Your tail is on fire!" said Ashley.

"Don't worry, Ashley. I know what I'm doing." said Danek. Then his eyes and hands glowed completely orange. Then, from his hands and eyes, fired some flames at the tiger. The tiger got hit and his front paw caught on fire. It tried desperately to put it out, but to no avail.

"Here. Let me help." said Danek softly to the tiger as he went over to it. Then his eyes glowed blue. And with his hands, he put out the little fire on the tiger's paw. The big cat looked at Danek for a few seconds and then suddenly, licked his face. Everyone was shocked. The tiger then bowed slightly at Danek and then ran off. Danek then looked back at the group. Jaden had his jaw dropped to the floor. Everyone else just look shocked.

"Is anybody hurt?" asked Danek.

"Katrina." said Ashley as she pointed at Katrina.

"Don't worry. Let me handle this." He went over to Katrina and his hands and Katrina's stomach glowed white. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light. After a few seconds, the light died down and Katrina's wound was healed.

"Wow. Thanks a lot, Danek." said Katrina.

"Anytime." said Danek.

"How did you do all that? You decided to attack the tiger and then help him?" asked Jesse.

"Who are you?" asked Danek.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Danek, this is Jesse. Jesse, Danek." said Jaden.

"So you're Danek. And you're a merman? I thought they don't exist." said Jesse.

"I'm the only merperson left, Jesse." said Danek.

"Well, let's get to our next class. We don't want to be late." said Syrus. Everyone went back in the academy.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, everyone was fast asleep. Except for Ashley, who was currently tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Ashley was walking around in some forest area all alone. She had no idea where she was being taken. Is this a vision? Suddenly, Ashley stopped and looked up. In front of her was a volcano. It stood about 130 feet above the ground.<em>

_"Mount Nishinoshima." said Ashley to herself. She walked towards the volcano. She started to look around her surroundings. On her left were Goryo, and on her right were Goryo. In front of her were Goryo, and behind her also. She started to go into Mount Nishinoshima. As she went inside, she saw a man with a gray suit and black hat with a long green feather. His eyes were red like crimson blood. Beside him was a black cat with a gold collar on its neck. This cat must be Onigawara's spirit._

_"Onigawara. What are you doing here?" asked Ashley._

_"Oh, it's the younger one. I was expecting your sister instead." said Onigawara._

_"Why do you want Allison? What do you want from her?" asked Ashley._

_"I was hoping you'd ask that. I want her powers and her spirits' powers. Allison has power unlike anyone I've ever seen. And her spirit named Danek is the last merperson on this Earth."_

_"Well, there's no way you're getting them. Not while I'm here." said Ashley._

_"Oh, I have something here that'll change your mind. If you go outside and look on the top of the volcano, you'll find something very precious to you waiting for you." Believing he was lying, Ashley pushed the Goryo aside and went outside to get a better look at the volcano. He looked up and gasped. On the top of the volcano was a boy about her age. He had brown hair and blue eyes and he looked like he was tied up._

_"Timmy." said Ashley sadly._

_"If you decline on bringing me what I want, your friend up there will face the fires of hell." said Onigawara._

_"No! I will not choose my sister or one of my best friends to die." said Ashley as she started to run._

_"Get her!" ordered Onigawara. The Goryo started chasing her through the forest. Ashley turned herself in a cheetah and began running faster._

_"She's going to warn her sister and her friends. We can't have that." said Onigawara. He suddenly teleported to where Ashley was._

_"I guess I'm going to have to kill you first!" said Onigawara as he held his hands. Suddenly, a 20 foot person made of fire walked towards Ashley, burning everything in its path._

_"No...get away from me...no!" screamed Ashley._

* * *

><p>Ashley bolted upright and panted heavily as sweat ran through her head. She sighed. "Just a bad dream." said Ashley. She quietly got out of bed to get a glass of water. As she was in the bathroom, she sipped her water, but saw an image of a volcano in the mirror. Ashley screamed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The volcano image disappeared. But as she was about to leave, she saw another image of the volcano. This time, it was having an eruption. Ashley screamed again and ran out of the bathroom. She sat on her bed, and again she saw an image. This time, it was her friend Timmy getting killed by all the lava. Ashley saw tears in her eyes in her vision. Ashley screamed yet again.<p>

"Ashley, shut up already! I'm trying to sleep." said Cleopatra as she came over to her rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, Cleopatra. I had a nightmare and I keep seeing images from my dream. Can you help me out, Cleopatra?" said Ashley.

"Nightmare? Images from your nightmare? Are you drunk?" asked Cleopatra.

"What? No!" said Ashley.

"Then I can't help you. Ask your older sister or Danek. Now goodnight." said Cleopatra as she went back to bed.

"Well, Allison is asleep at the moment. I don't want to wake her up. Maybe I'll ask Danek. I'm sure he won't mind. But where is Danek?" said Ashley.

"He's with either Janelle or Katrina." said Cleopatra in her sleep.

"Thanks, Cleopatra." said Ashley. She exited the bedroom and walked over to Janelle's bedroom and quietly opened the door. She saw no one but Janelle.

"Not here. Maybe in Katrina's bedroom." said Ashley as she closed the door. She walked over to Katrina's room and opened the door a tab. Katrina was fast asleep. And Danek was next to her, also sleeping. Ashley took a deep breath and tiptoed over to Danek. When she got there, she tapped Danek on the shoulder.

"Danek. Danek, wake up." whispered Ashley. Danek fluttered his eyes open and saw Ashley.

"Ashley! What are you doing here?" whispered Danek.

"I came to find you. Come back in my room for a second." said Ashley. She tiptoed back to the doorway and quietly closed the door behind her. She then went back to her bedroom and into her bathroom.

"So, what was it that you wanted to wake me up in the middle of the night for?" asked Danek.

"Sorry for waking you up. But, ever since I came to this academy, I keep on having nightmares. It's the same thing everytime."

"First, tell me what your nightmare was about." said Danek.

"Alright. I was walking through the forest, all alone. Wait, before I continue, do you know of any volcanoes around here?" asked Ashley.

"The only volcano that I know of is Mount Nishinoshima." said Danek.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was walking toward this volcano, and I saw probably hundreds of Goryo. But they didn't hurt me. As I walked inside, I saw this man."

"What did this man look like?"

"Well, he had a black hat with a green feather on it, a suit, red eyes, and he has this black cat with him. I'm thinking that the cat is this man's spirit."

"I've probably seen him before."

"You have?"

"Yes. I was practicing my powers, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. He said to me, 'You're doing a good job. Keep up the good work.' and then he just left."

"Okay, back to my nightmare. This man told me he wanted Allison and you for your powers. I'm guessing that he wants to be more powerful. I told him I wouldn't let that happen and I ran away from the volcano. Goryo were chasing me through the forest. I thought I had lost them. But the man caught up to me and summoned up a big dude made entirely of fire. I saw the forest completely burned to the ground as he walks over to me. I screamed for the fire guy to stop, but he wouldn't listen. And that's when I woke up."

"Wow." said Danek in awe.

"And when I was in the bathroom a few minutes later, I saw 3 images from my dream. One was the volcano not erupting. The second one was where the volcano erupting. And the third one was my friend getting killed by the lava and me crying." said Ashley.

"Who is your friend?"

"Timmy Turner. We've been friends ever since elementary school." said Ashley.

"And you're thinking that Timmy was kidnapped by this man?" asked Danek.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow."

"Do you think my nightmare really is a vision? Like everyone at lunch was saying?" asked Ashley.

"For everyone's sake, I hope not." said Danek.

"Well, I better get back to bed. It's getting late."

"You're going back to sleep after that nightmare?" asked Danek.

"I have to. If I don't, I'll sleep all through classes." said Ashley.

"I'll tell you what. I'll sleep with you tonight so that you won't have any more nightmares."

"But what about Katrina?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay without me. Now, come on. Let's get back to bed." said Danek. The 2 of them walked out of the bathroom. Ashley got into the bed first. And Danek came in after her.

"Goodnight Danek." said Ashley after she yawned and went to sleep. Danek put an arm around Ashley.

"Goodnight Ashley." said Danek as he followed Ashley into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunshine shone through the windows of Allison and Ashley's room the next morning. Allison woke up first. She went to the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later, she came back dressed in a red T-shirt and blue jeans. She then saw Ashley and Danek still sleeping. Allison decided to get her megaphone. "Wake up, you 2!" she yelled in the megaphone. Ashley and Danek were now wide awake and screaming.

"Allison, why did you have to do that every morning?" asked Ashley.

"We have to get to class sometime this century. Now, come on, get dressed." said Allison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Allison and Ashley were walking together to their first class. They saw Jaden and Janelle on the way.<p>

"Good morning, girls." said Jaden.

"Hey." said Allison.

"Hi." said Ashley.

"You don't sound awake." said Janelle.

"I'm still tired. It's because Allison woke me up with her megaphone." said Ashley.

"Well, we better hurry or we'll be late for class." said Jaden. The 4 kids made it to the classroom and they sat down in their seats.

"Can I have your attention, please? Now, yesterday when I said we're going to be doing another spirit vs. spirit battle today, I lied." said the professor. Everyone groaned.

"Instead we're doing a Meister vs. Meister battle." That got everyone's attention.

"Let's see. Who shall go first? Hmm... How about you, Jaden Yuki?"

"Will be happy to, teach." said Jaden as he came down by the professor.

"And who shall be your opponent? How about you, Ashley Cox?" asked the professor as he pointed at Ashley.

"Me?" asked Ashley.

"Come on, sis. You'll do great." said Allison.

"We all wanna see what you can do." said Janelle.

"Oh alright." said Ashley. She went up to join Jaden and the professor.

"Will you 2 go to the arena while I explain the rules?" said the professor. The 2 kids went in the arena. Jaden was on the left side, and Ashley was on the right.

"Let me explain the rules of this kind of battle. Your spirits will not be allowed to help you. If your opponent looks defeated and they do not get up and continue fighting after 1 minute passes, the other person wins."

"I hope you're ready for this, Ashley." said Jaden.

"I guess I am. Give it your best shot." said Ashley.

"Okay, you kids ready? Fight!" said the professor. Jaden had a ball of energy ready to hit Ashley. He fired it, but Ashley dodged just in time.

"You know, Ashley's not that big on fighting, but I'm sure she can beat Jaden hands down." said Alexis to Allison.

"I hope so, too." said Allison. Ashley turned into a snake and slithered to Jaden while he was still firing balls of energy. She managed to get on his leg.

"Aaaahhh! Snake! Get it off me! Get it off me!" said Jaden as he firing another ball of energy at Ashley. She didn't dodge it in time. She went down.

"Come on Ashley, get up." said Allison. Ashley did get up. She turned into a tiger.

"Oh boy." said Jaden. Ashley ran towards Jaden, but Jaden fired a bigger ball of energy at the tiger. Ashley went down again, but instantly got back up.

"She may be not good at fighting, but she won't go down without a fight." said Zane. Allison nodded. Ashley then turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"A T-Rex? You're kidding! That's awesome." said Jaden. The professor was even shocked by this. Ashley roared and ran towards Jaden. But he was ready. He was about to attack her again, but suddenly, Ashley ate Jaden.

"Jaden!" cried Janelle.

"Ashley, spit him out right now!" said Allison. Ashley did so. Jaden was all covered in saliva.

"Eww. Remind me to take a shower after this battle is over." said Jaden. He attacked Ashley again. This time she wouldn't get up. She transformed back into a human.

"The winner... Jaden Yuki." said the professor.

"Ashley, are you okay?" asked Jaden as he ran towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was fun. We should do it again sometime." said Ashley. The 2 kids shook hands. Suddenly, the whole class heard clapping. The clapping was coming from Onigawara.

"Excellent performance, Mr. Yuki and Mrs. Cox. Outstanding work." said Onigawara. Ashley gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Jaden.

"It's him. The guy from my nightmare." said Ashley.

"What are you doing here, sir?" asked the professor.

"I just came to watch the show." said Onigawara.

"And that will be the last thing you'll ever see." said Danek. Suddenly, Onigawara's feet were frozen in ice.

"I can't get out of this. Help me, you old fool!" said Onigawara to the professor. But suddenly, Danek tackled Onigawara to the ground. He then took him outside of the classroom. Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danek and Onigawara were still wrestling on the floor.<p>

"Get off of me, you wretched merman!" said Onigawara. Danek was then kicked off of Onigawara. He prepared to fire a ball of black energy at Danek. But he dodged it. Danek's eyes glowed completely green. Onigawara was all covered in plants.

"Get me out of here!" said Onigawara.

"As you wish." said Danek. Onigawara suddenly glowed pink and he was let down. Onigawara suddenly threw a bigger ball of black energy at Danek.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Danek after he dodged that attack.

"I have much more than that, Your Highness. Look, Alu. Fish dinner!" said Onigawara. Suddenly, a black cat with a gold collar appeared and ran towards Danek. But instead, Danek stood still with a calm face. Alu suddenly stopped running and innocently meowed at the merman prince.

"If my cat spirit can't stop you, then I will!" said Onigawara. Suddenly, he grabbed Danek by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Allison, Ashley, and the rest of the kids were watching Danek and Onigawara's battle with awe.<p>

"Ashley, we have to help Danek." said Allison. Suddenly, her zircon necklace and bracelet glowed light blue. Ice was fired at Onigawara's feet.

"I can't get out of this." said Onigawara.

"Direct hit, Allison. Good job." said Ashley.

"Let me sink my claws in him." said Cleopatra. She ran up to Onigawara and pounced on him. But Onigawara kicked her off.

"Cleopatra, are you alright?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Cleopatra.

"Stay out of this, guys. Onigawara's mine." said Danek. His eyes, hands, and tail glowed completely orange. Then he fired flames at Onigawara. He went down.

"This isn't over, merman. You and I will duel again." said Onigawara as he limped away.

"I'll be waiting." said Danek.


	15. Chapter 15

During lunchtime, everyone in the cafeteria was talking about Danek's sudden attack on Onigawara. "Are you sure Onigawara's the one in your nightmare, Ashley?" asked Danek.

"I'm sure." said Ashley.

"You did the right thing, guys. Onigawara's a creep." said Jaden to Allison, Danek, and Ashley.

"But the thing I don't get is when Onigawara said 'You and I will duel again'." said Jesse.

"I guess we'll be fighting again in the future." said Danek.

"Can we not talk about Onigawara anymore, please? Even saying his name creeps me out." asked Ashley.

"You're right. Hey, Jaden. You did really good back in class." said Katrina.

"Oh thank you, Katrina." said Jaden.

"Hey, what about me? I was trying my hardest, too." said Ashley.

"You too, Ashley. I was really impressed with your animal powers." said Katrina.

"Yeah, but I really don't like fighting that much. And sometimes, I lose control of my powers."

"That's okay. That's why you're here. To learn how to control your powers." said Janelle.

"I don't know about you guys, but I already have control of my powers." said Allison.

"We all didn't see your powers before. What can you do?" asked Syrus.

"It's a secret, Syrus." said Allison.

"Oh come on. Tell us. Please?" asked the other kids.

"Nope. Sorry. I'll just ruin the surprise." said Allison.

"Well, lunch is about over. And I'll be right back." said Jaden.

"Where are you going, Jaden?" asked Janelle.

"I'm just going to grab a few things and come back. I'll see you all at class." said Jaden as he left.

"We better get to our next class." said Katrina.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaden was walking back to his dorm room. He made it there a few minutes later and grabbed a few textbooks from under his bed. But as soon as he was about to leave, he saw a little piece of paper fall out of one of his books.<p>

"I wonder what this could be." said Jaden as he picked up the paper. He opened it up and read aloud:

_Jaden Yuki,_

_Meet me in the forest at midnight. Come alone._

_C.Y._

"C.Y.? Who the heck is C.Y.?" asked Jaden. He also saw that the note has a map of the forest. There was an X in the middle.

"It's obviously a ransom note, Jaden. Don't listen to it. Put it in the trash." said Rythian as he appeared.

"But I'm curious about who C.Y. is. I'm not sure anyone in the academy has those initials." said Jaden.

"Let's just forget about that note and get to class. Your friends are waiting for you." said Rythian.

"Alright." said Jaden. But Jaden was still curious about who this C.Y. person is.

* * *

><p>After class, Jaden was still curious about the note. He was walking back to his dorm room when he suddenly bumped into someone.<p>

"Sorry about that." said Jaden. He saw Danek in front of him.

"It's alright." said Danek.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Allison and Ashley?" asked Jaden.

"They're back at their dorm room doing homework. I don't want to disturb them." said Danek.

"Well, since it's only the 2 of us, come with me." said Jaden as he took Danek's hand and led him in his dorm room.

"I found this note earlier today." said Jaden as he handed Danek the note so that he can read it. Danek also saw the map in the note.

"It wants you to go in the forest at midnight alone. And there's also a map of the forest." said Danek.

"Yeah. So what do I do? Without Rythian I'm completely vulnerable."

"Who is C.Y.?"

"That's what got me stuck. Maybe you know who C.Y. is." said Jaden.

"I'll tell you what. You go to the forest tonight, and I'll go with you as your temporary spirit. We can find out who C.Y. is together."

"Ooh! I know! Here." said Jaden as he tossed him a walkie-talkie.

"What is this?"

"It's called a walkie-talkie. You talk in it, and it lets the other person know what you're doing. I have one too, so we can keep in touch." said Jaden.

"Okay. What are you going to do with yours?"

"I'm going to go alone in the forest and have the earpiece right here in my ear." Jaden put a little earpiece in his right ear. "With this, you can tell what I'm saying. You keep the walkie-talkie with you. I've made sure that you can tell what I'm saying and I can tell what you're saying."

"Brilliant plan." said Danek.

"Okay. Meet me here at midnight so that we can take off."

"But what if someone sees us?"

"You have invisibility powers, don't you?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"Okay. Remember, meet me here at midnight." said Jaden.

* * *

><p>It was now midnight. Danek made sure Allison and Ashley were fast asleep before he took off to meet Jaden. Danek was again sleeping with Ashley because her nightmare might come back. Danek flew towards Jaden's dorm room. He phased through the door. Jaden was all prepped up.<p>

"I take it you're ready?" asked Danek.

"I am. Alright, let's go." said Jaden. The 2 boys quietly went outside towards the forest.

"Alright. You stay here." said Jaden. Danek nodded and went invisible behind a tree. Jaden went on without him. He looked at the note. The X on the map was where he was right now.

"I don't get it. I'm right where I'm supposed to be." said Jaden.

"Maybe this C.Y. person is a coward and sent you here for no reason." said Danek in the walkie-talkie.

"I don't think so." said Jaden.

"Sorry it took me so long. Now you and I finally get to be together." said a voice.

"Show yourself!" said Jaden. Suddenly, a cheetah jumped down from a tree branch. Jaden screamed.

"Jaden! Get out of there!" said Danek in the walkie-talkie. Suddenly, 5 more cheetahs came down from the shadows. Jaden was completely surrounded.

"Fall back, my pets. He's my little brother." said the voice. The cheetahs stepped back a few steps but still kept their ground. Jaden saw one more cheetah step out from behind a tree. But the cheetah transformed into a human girl.

"Cleopatra? You're the one who sent me that note?" said Jaden.

"Yes. I am this C.Y. you speak of." said Cleopatra.

"Oh. C.Y. Cleopatra Yuki. Duh." said Jaden.

"This is my opportunity to spend quality time with you. Trust me, Jaden. I am not your enemy." said Cleopatra.

"If you're not my enemy, why did you want to meet me in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night?" said Jaden.

"This is my private spot. You can see the full moon from here." said Cleopatra as she pointed at the full moon on the horizon.

"I have to admit, it is a really nice place." said Jaden. He began to sat down on the grass. Cleopatra did the same but cross-legged. One of the cheetahs sat on her lap and she petted its fur.

"I have so many questions to ask you." said Jaden.

"I'll be happy to answer them." said Cleopatra.

"So, first off, where were you born?"

"I was born in Egypt. Our parents took a vacation to Egypt for one week in October. Our mother was 9 months pregnant at the time. A few days later, I was born." said Cleopatra.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But how come me and Janelle didn't know about you in the first place?" asked Jaden.

"You were born 7 years later in a different country. Of course you wouldn't know about me."

"How come you have the powers of a cheetah? Is it a curse?" asked Jaden.

"It's actually more like a blessing than a curse. I had this pet cheetah for my fifth birthday named Sahara. She was my best friend for life. Until she died of an illness. I went to her grave one day, and somehow her spirit went into mine. The next day, I was angry about something, I don't remember what it was. Whenever I get angry, I get green eyes instead of yellow. My foster parents were shocked about this, so they sent me to the country where you and Janelle were born. I went into hiding for a long time."

"What's the name of your real mother?"

"Amana." said Cleopatra. Jaden gasped.

"That's what I thought. You really are my older sister." said Jaden.

"Don't you have another question to ask me?" asked Cleopatra.

"How did you die and become a spirit?" asked Jaden.

"I actually committed suicide the same way the Egyptian pharaoh Cleopatra VII did."

"And which was...?"

"I made an asp bite me in the breast." said Cleopatra.

"And what's an asp?" asked Jaden.

"It's a poisonous snake found in Egypt."

"Oh wow. Okay, how did you meet Allison and Ashley?" asked Jaden.

"I was in this book of ancient Egyptian legends for awhile. The girls got this book in the mail one day. Allison opened it and I popped out." said Cleopatra.

"Well, I think that's everything I need to know." said Jaden.

"We should probably head back inside. It's getting late."

"You're right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Cleopatra." said Jaden. And he got up and walked away. Danek then appeared beside Jaden.

"I heard every word. And I also recorded it all into my walkie-talkie." said Danek.

"Good. Now everyone can hear our little conversation. Now that they all know who Cleopatra really is. She doesn't need to be a mystery anymore." said Jaden.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks have gone by, and things at the academy were pretty normal. Except for the fact that the final match of the little tournament is today. But Allison is one of the final 2 people to compete. Her opponent was a mystery.

"I'm still curious about who my opponent is." said Allison to her friends. They were all at class now.

"Maybe it's someone we know." said Alexis.

"Watch your back, Allison. They probably saved the best for last." said Chazz.

"Can I have your attention, please? Thank you. As you have all known, it has been a grueling few weeks since the tournament began. And now, we are at the finals. Allison Cox, will you please go in the arena and meet your opponent?" asked the professor.

"Good luck, Allison." said Syrus.

"Thanks. Something tells me I'll need it." said Allison. She went in the arena. She gasped. Her opponent was her own little sister.

"Ashley? You're my opponent?" asked Allison.

"Sure am. Now, don't take it easy on me." said Ashley.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Cox sisters, summon your spirits, please." said the professor.

"Amanda, come on out!" said Ashley. Amanda came out.

"We're fighting Allison?" asked Amanda.

"Yes. Now let's give it all we got." said Ashley.

"Let's see. Who should I send out for this fight? I know! Cleopatra, come meet your opponent." said Allison. Cleopatra came onto the field.

"What? Cleopatra? Why couldn't she send Danek out?" asked Bastion.

"I don't know." said Atticus.

"It's probably because Danek's a boy and Amanda's a girl. Danek wouldn't hit a girl." said Zane.

"Let's just see how this turns out." said Janelle.

"Girls, begin!" said the professor. Cleopatra turned into a cheetah. Amanda had her bo staff ready.

"This will be a piece of cake." said Cleopatra. She ran up to Amanda.

"Amanda, watch out for her claws! They're sharp." said Janelle.

"Janelle, whose side are you on?" asked Katrina.

"I can't root for both of them. I'm picking Ashley to win." said Janelle. Amanda dodged Cleopatra's attack and hit the cheetah with her bo staff.

"First hit is mine." said Amanda.

"You may have managed to hit me, but you haven't won this fight yet." said Cleopatra. She ran up to Amanda again.

"She's going to try her attack again?" asked Hassleberry.

"I guess so." said Syrus. But this time, Amanda got hit by Cleopatra's claws.

"Amanda, get up! Please!" said Ashley. Amanda got up almost instantly.

"Cleopatra, disappear." said Allison. Cleopatra went invisible.

"Where did she go?" asked Amanda. Suddenly, Cleopatra reappeared behind her. Cleopatra pounced on Amanda and scratched her in the back. Amanda retaliated and hit Cleopatra in the face with the bo staff. Suddenly, Cleopatra started to glow gold.

"What's happening to Cleopatra?" asked Alexis as she stared at Cleopatra.

"I don't know. Maybe this is a good thing?" said Katrina. Cleopatra now has longer claws than ever before. But now the cheetah has gold armor all over. On top of her head was a little gold crown.

"Hey, look! It's the gold ranger cat." said Jaden.

"I feel more powerful now. Amanda, you better watch out!" said Cleopatra.

"Oh crud." said Amanda. Cleopatra ran up to her. But it was not just her look that changed. Her running speed had increased as well.

"She can run faster now. That's incredible." said Zane. Cleopatra scratched Amanda one more time. Amanda went down to the ground.

"Amanda, can you get up?" asked Ashley. Amanda tried to get up, but instantly fell down again.

"The winner of the tournament is... Allison Cox." said the professor.

"Congratulations, Allison. Your parents would be proud." said Danek.

"Thanks, Danek." said Allison as she accepted the trophy the professor gave her. Ashley gave her older sister a hug.

"Congrats, sis." said Ashley. All of their friends joined them.

"You both fought good." said Katrina.

"So, Cleopatra, what's with the new cheetah look?" asked Janelle.

"I don't know. It felt like an upgrade for my powers or something." said Cleopatra.

"Well, whatever it was, it felt pretty good on you." said Jesse.

"I say we celebrate with some lunch." said Jaden. Everyone then left the classroom with Allison holding the trophy up high.


	17. Chapter 17

At lunchtime, everyone was pretty much talking about Ashley and Allison's last battle from the tournament. "I have never seen anyone get a new power during a battle before. That was really impressive." said Zane to Cleopatra.

"Thanks, Zane." she replied.

"Allison, I don't think we're supposed to listen to music in the cafeteria. Will you turn that off?" asked Ashley. When her older sister didn't listen, Ashley took her iPod away.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" asked Allison.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't think we're supposed to have music in here." said Ashley as she gave the red iPod back to her sister.

"Okay fine, I'll put it away." said Allison as she turned her music device off and away in her pocket.

"So, where are Janelle and Katrina? I don't see them anywhere." said Bastion.

"I don't know. Probably they're going to be here in a few minutes." said Alexis. Suddenly, Jaden got hit in the head with a paper airplane.

"Ow!" cried Jaden as he held his head.

"What is that?" asked Jesse.

"Probably another note." said Syrus.

"Read it! Read it!" said Ashley.

"Alright, alright." said Jaden as he opened the paper up and read aloud.

_Jaden Yuki,_

_Meet me in the forest tonight at midnight. Come alone._

_C.Y._

"Who's C.Y.?" asked Ashley.

"Cleopatra Yuki. My long-lost older sister." said Jaden.

"Should I go with you this time, Jaden?" asked Rythian as he appeared.

"No, I'll be fine on my own. Thanks for the offer, though." said Jaden. Suddenly, a couple of screams was heard. Janelle and Katrina came running in the cafeteria. They ran up to the group.

"Whoa, take it easy, girls. What happened?" asked Allison. She waited for Janelle and Katrina to get their breath back first before she heard her answer.

"Remember that tiger from the other day?" asked Janelle.

"Well, it's back for a vengeance." said Katrina.

"Where is it?" asked Danek as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"He's in the school, probably looking for us." said Katrina. Danek then flew out of the cafeteria.

"We better make sure he doesn't get hurt." said Ashley. Everyone ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Danek was looking for the tiger when suddenly he saw it sniffing around for its prey. It looked straight at Danek. The tiger went over to him. Without warning, it laid down on its back, asking for a stomach rub. Danek went over to the big cat and rubbed its stomach. Meanwhile, everyone else saw Danek rubbing the tiger's stomach. Suddenly, the tiger got back on its feet and growled at the group.<p>

"It's okay. They're friendly." said Danek. The tiger nodded its head. Then it ran off. Danek saw the group with their jaws dropped to the floor.

"How did you do that?" asked Janelle in disbelief.

"I'm an animal tamer. It's pretty much what I do." said Danek.

"So, basically, you can tame any animal?" asked Hassleberry. The merman nodded.

"Even prehistoric ones."

"Trust me, guys. When I first discovered about my powers, I accidentally transformed into a T-Rex. I was losing control. But Danek helped me out and got me back to normal." said Ashley.

"That is a really interesting talent you got there, Danek." said Katrina.

"Thank you."

"Well, we better get back to the cafeteria or our food will get cold." said Allison. Everyone went back to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Midnight came rather quickly. Jaden was ready to head out into the forest. He quietly went outside. It was a cold night in October. Jaden went to the specific spot in the forest where he saw Cleopatra last time. He didn't see anyone there.<p>

"I knew you would come." said a voice. Jaden saw Cleopatra standing on a tree branch.

"So, why am I here again?" asked Jaden.

"I thought we should explore the volcano tonight." said Cleopatra while looking at Mount Nishinoshima.

"We can't. The volcano's off-limits." said Jaden.

"Come on, little brother. One look wouldn't kill us." said Cleopatra.

"Alright." Jaden sighed. He followed his sister to Mount Nishinoshima.

"How do we get inside?" asked Cleopatra.

"Okay, we've seen the volcano. Let's get out of here before we get caught." said Jaden.

"I want a better look. Aha! I found the entrance." Cleopatra went inside.

"I'm going to regret this." thought Jaden as he followed her.

"Oh wow." said Cleopatra. Jaden followed the sound of her voice. He saw a beautiful view with magma on the floor.

"Who would live here in a volcano?" wondered Jaden.

"Who cares? This place is amazing." said Cleopatra.

"This place might blow any minute. I say we get out of here while we still can."

"Wait a minute. Did you hear that?"

"I don't have hearing as good as you, Cleopatra. Of course I don't hear anything."

"If you shut up, you can hear it." said Cleopatra. Jaden tried to listen to what Cleopatra was hearing, but he still didn't hear anything.

"I still don't hear anything. Maybe it disappeared." said Jaden. Without warning, Cleopatra wandered off deeper into the volcano.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Jaden. Cleopatra didn't answer. Instead, he followed his older sister. He was running so fast that he accidentally bumped into her.

"Why did you stop?" asked Jaden. Cleopatra didn't say anything. Instead, she pointed at something. Jaden looked at where she was pointing. What they both saw was a boy about 14 years of age with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing mostly the colors yellow, black, and white. He was pretty much tied up to the wall. His mouth was also gagged.

"We have to get him out. His kidnapper might come back." said Cleopatra. Jaden was trying to pry off the chains, but they wouldn't come loose.

"I might need a little help over here." said Jaden. Cleopatra transformed into a cheetah and tried to get the chains off by herself, but to no avail.

"I can't get them off." said Cleopatra. She tried again. She tried to get the chains off with her claws this time. It worked.

"Good, now get the other wrist and ankles." said Jaden. Cleopatra did the same thing. The boy was free, except for the mouth.

"Who did this to you?" asked Jaden as he took off the gag from the boy's mouth.

"Look out! Behind you!" said the boy as he pointed behind Jaden and Cleopatra. About 10 Goryo were there. And also, Onigawara was there with his spirit Alu.

"Bravo, Jaden and Cleopatra Yuki. You freed one of my hostages. But you do know that going to Mount Nishinoshima is off-limits and would result in suspension." said Onigawara.

"'One of your hostages'? You mean there's more?" asked Jaden.

"Yes. Only one more." said Onigawara.

"We better get out of here." said Jaden. Cleopatra roared and cleared the way out.

"Let's go." said Cleopatra.

"Hop on my back, kid." said Jaden. The boy rode piggy-back on Jaden. Surprisingly, the boy was pretty light.

"Hurry up!" cried Cleopatra. The 3 of them got out of the volcano safely.

"Get them!" said Onigawara to the Goryo. The Goryo went after them.

* * *

><p>Jaden and Cleopatra successfully got out of the volcano. "That was close." said Jaden.<p>

"Uh, Jaden. We got company." said Cleopatra. She saw the Goryo. Jaden threw a dark ball of energy at them. One Goryo was defeated.

"1 down, a bunch more to go." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, a fire was between the Goryo and the 3 of them. Jaden and Cleopatra saw Danek with an angry look on his face. The palm of his right hand, his eyes, and his tail were glowing orange like fire.

"Danek!" said Jaden happily. Danek then sent the Goryo running with another fiery attack.

"We're so glad you came and saved us. But I could've handled those Goryo." said Cleopatra.

"I've been worried sick, Jaden. Where have you been?" asked Danek.

"Inside the volcano. Get this, the volcano is actually Onigawara's hideout." said Jaden.

"And he had a hostage in there, too. But we freed him and we managed to get out of there." said Cleopatra.

"You know going to the volcano was off-limits. But it's brave that you 2 did so to rescue a boy from Onigawara's clutches. Do you know anything about him?" asked Danek.

"No, we don't know anything about him, unfortunately." said Jaden.

"Maybe Allison and Ashley might know who he really is. And why he was captured in the first place. Come on, we better get back before the staff finds out we're gone." said Danek as he flew back to the academy. Jaden saw Cleopatra kneeling over the boy. He was currently unconscious.

"I don't know if the academy is a safe place for a boy like him." said Jaden.

"It's our only option. Come on. I'll carry him back inside." said Cleopatra. Jaden put the really light boy on Cleopatra's back.

"Have you noticed that he's really light? He's pretty much as light as a feather." said Jaden.

"That's really weird. We better get back." said Cleopatra. Jaden and Cleopatra walked back to the academy.


	18. Chapter 18

The next early morning, Cleopatra woke up first. She made sure that Ashley and Allison were still asleep. They were, so Cleopatra decided to leave the room and check on her brother in his room. She quietly slipped in Jaden's room. She saw Jaden still asleep and Rythian nowhere in sight. So she guessed he was still asleep as well. "Jaden, wake up." said Cleopatra as she shook him awake.

"Five more minutes, Mom." said Jaden sleepily.

"Jaden, please. Wake up." said Cleopatra. Jaden finally woke up.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here at... 5:30 in the morning?" said Jaden when he saw his older sister.

"Where's the kid from last night?" asked Cleopatra.

"You didn't answer my question." said Jaden.

"I always wake up early. Now answer my question. Where is the kid from last night?" asked Cleopatra.

"I laid him down on the couch over there." said Jaden as he pointed at the other side of the room. There was the blonde-haired boy, fast asleep.

"He hasn't woken up?" asked Cleopatra. Jaden shook his head.

"Did you see what I did there? I'm taking care of him like a father would for his kid." said Jaden.

"Jaden, you do realize that you're not even close to becoming a daddy." said Cleopatra.

"I know that. But since we're watching over him for the time being..." said Jaden.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well, we both found him in that volcano. So, he's our responsibility. Besides, why couldn't you bring the kid in your room?"

"I didn't want Allison and Ashley to know about him just yet. What about Janelle? What will she think when she finds out that you rescued a 14-year-old boy from Onigawara?"

"I think we should keep this as a secret between you, me, and Danek. When the time is right, we'll tell the others."

"You do have a point there. Well, I best be getting ready for school."

"Sis, it's Saturday. We get the day off."

"Well, I have to see if the Cox sisters are awake."

"Oh come on, Cleo. I'm sure they're fine. Besides, they've got Danek and their older sister Amanda watching them."

"Did you just call me 'Cleo'?" asked Cleopatra.

"Yeah, I did. Why, is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. And no. I haven't been called that in a long time. And I always hated that nickname."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright." Just then, a knock was heard on Jaden's door.

"Who is it?" asked Jaden.

"Open up. It's me." said a voice. It was Danek. Jaden got up and opened the door.

"Oh. It's just you, Danek." said Cleopatra.

"Shouldn't you still be asleep, guys? It's almost 5:35 in the morning." said Danek as he came in.

"I came in to check on the boy. I was worried about him." said Cleopatra.

"I was too, to be honest." said Jaden.

"Where is he now?" asked Danek. Jaden pointed to the couch on the other side of the room. The 3 of them went over to the couch.

"Shouldn't he be up by now?"

"I thought that, too." said Cleopatra.

"Now that I think about it, Onigawara did say he had another hostage besides the kid that we found. Could it be that the kid has a brother or sister held hostage? Or a friend?" asked Jaden.

"I didn't think about that." said Cleopatra.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you guys about. A few nights ago, Ashley said that she had some sort of vision. She has a friend named Timmy here. Maybe he is the other hostage."

"You really think so?"

"That's just my theory. Well, I promised Katrina that I would help her out with her powers. So, I'll see you later. Tell me when the kid wakes up." said Danek as he left.

"Well, I guess I better get dressed. I'll be back in a jiffy." said Cleopatra. She left Jaden alone with the boy.

"Of course I would be a daddy. You just can't see it." mumbled Jaden. He took another look at the sleeping kid. He then left to his closet to get out of his pajamas and into some clothes. When he came back out, he sat back on his bed and pulled out some homework.

"Why can't Cleopatra or Danek do my homework for me? They're both pretty smart." said Jaden to himself. Suddenly, he heard Cleopatra come in again, now out of her pajamas and into her normal black-and-gold clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm working on homework." said Jaden.

"Wow. My brother Jaden Yuki, working on homework?" asked Cleopatra.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Jaden. Suddenly, the 2 heard a moan.

"Did you hear that?" asked Cleopatra.

"Sounds like our little boy is awake." said Jaden.

"Jaden, he's not our kid."

"I know that." said Jaden. He and Cleopatra went over to the couch and saw the boy was finally awake.

"It was about time you got up. We were thinking that you were in a coma or something." said Jaden. Cleopatra softly punched him.

"What? I'm just kidding around."

"Where am I?" asked the boy.

"You're in Yokai Academy. You were kidnapped by a very bad man, but we came to your rescue." said Jaden.

"Do you know how long you were in that volcano?" asked Cleopatra.

"I don't remember." said the boy.

"Maybe he has amnesia?" asked Cleopatra softly.

"That's impossible. He wasn't hit in the head." said Jaden.

"Are you guys okay?" asked the kid.

"Oh yes, we're fine. We're just trying to figure out who you are." said Cleopatra.

"Do you have a name?" asked Jaden.

"I can't even remember that." said the kid.

"Dang it, he does have amnesia." said Jaden.

"We need Danek to come back in here." said Cleopatra.

"Hold on, I'll go get him." said Jaden as he left.

* * *

><p>While Jaden was going to Katrina, he ran into Janelle in the hallways. "Hey, Janelle." he said.<p>

"Hello, Jaden. Where are you going?" asked Janelle.

"To Katrina's room to get Danek. It's an emergency." said Jaden.

"Well, don't let me stop you. Get going." said Janelle. Jaden went into Katrina's room a few minutes later.

"Danek, I have some news to tell you. Oh, hey there, Katrina."

"Hi, Jaden. So, mind telling me what's going on?" asked Katrina.

"It's an emergency for us boys to figure out on our own. Danek, come in my room quickly. I need help with my homework." lied Jaden.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Uh, Katrina, I'm so sorry. But I'll be back." said Danek. He and Jaden left the room.

"What has gotten into Jaden?" asked Katrina.

"I don't know, Ms. Katrina. Maybe he's hiding something?" said Aya as she popped out.

"Maybe. We better follow them." said Katrina as she left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaden, Cleopatra, and Danek were trying to figure out what to do now that they all knew that the boy had amnesia.<p>

"What are we going to do now?" asked Cleopatra.

"Danek, can you try to get rid of amnesia?" asked Jaden.

"I haven't tried that in a long time. But I'll do it." said Danek. He stepped up to the kid, but the kid stepped back in fear.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're just going to have to trust me." said Danek. The kid nodded and went up to Danek. Danek then placed both hands on the boy's head.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy in panic.

"Just relax. And I promise that in a few minutes, your amnesia will be gone. Just think of this as a head massage." said Danek. The boy nodded and closed his eyes.

"Jaden, Cleopatra, if I can't do this alone, then I might need your help." said Danek.

"You need our help?" asked Jaden.

"He said 'if' he can't do it alone, Jaden." said Cleopatra. Danek then inhaled from his nose. Then his hands became bright white. Jaden and Cleopatra shielded their eyes from the bright light. After a few minutes had passed, Danek exhaled from the mouth and the bright light disappeared. Danek took his hands off of the boy's head.

"Well? Is he cured?" asked Jaden.

"He should be." said Danek. To the kid, he said, "It's okay. It's all over. You can open your eyes now." The kid opened his eyes.

"Do you remember everything now?" asked Cleopatra.

"I do. My head's fixed. Thanks a lot, sir." said the kid to Danek.

"My name's Danek. And you're welcome." said Danek.

"Hey guys. Can I come in?" asked a voice. The 4 of them gasped.

"Quick hide!" said Jaden to the kid.

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Under the bed, in the closet, anyplace you can find." said Cleopatra. The kid hid in the closet.

"Uh, you can come in now." said Jaden. Katrina Redbird came in.

"Hey, Jaden, Cleopatra, Danek. I was wondering what you guys got so worked up earlier." said Katrina.

"Worked up? We're not worked up. Right guys?" asked Cleopatra.

"Right. Whoever told you that is a liar." said Jaden.

"Uh-huh. Well, a certain spirit told me that you three may be hiding something." said Katrina.

"Aya." whispered Danek.

"Uh, we're not hiding anything. What makes you say that?" asked Jaden.

"Well, you don't mind if I look around just to be sure, do you?" asked Katrina.

"Uh, no. Not at all."

"Good. I think Aya and I will start with the closet." said Katrina. Jaden, Cleopatra, and Danek gasped.

"Uh, you can't." said Cleopatra.

"And why not?"

"Because, uh, I have rats in there." lied Jaden.

"Eww. Well, don't you think that they need to be taken care of?" asked Katrina.

"Well, yeah, but I'll do that later."

"Why not do that now? It'll stink up the place." said Katrina.

"Ms. Katrina, I sense that somebody is in the closet." said Aya.

"Really?" asked Katrina. She started to open the closet.

"No! Don't!" said Cleopatra. But she did it anyway. She saw the kid huddled in the closet, trembling from fear.

"Who...the heck...is this?" asked Katrina.

"Uh, he is my cousin once removed." said Jaden.

"Don't lie to me, Jaden Yuki. Aya and I can tell you're lying. I have psychic powers, remember?" said Katrina.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." said Cleopatra.

"Start from the beginning."

"You might want to sit down somewhere first. Because this might take awhile." said Jaden. Katrina sat down on Jaden's bed.

"Well, I gave Jaden a note telling him to meet me in the forest at midnight yesterday. I thought it would be a good idea to explore Mount Nishinoshima. But now I know from Danek that it's forbidden. But when we did get in there, Jaden and I found that kid chained to the wall. We got him out of the volcano, but Onigawara sent his Goryo after us. Danek then saved us and we explained everything to him. Then the next morning, the kid woke up with temporary amnesia. But Danek cured it." said Cleopatra. Katrina and Aya looked at each other then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Danek.

"I'm sorry, but it's the thought that Onigawara would kidnap such an innocent little boy. Onigawara would never do something like that. He's a respectful, kind man." said Katrina.

"It's true!" said Jaden.

"Prove it." said Aya.

"That kid wouldn't be alive if we didn't saved him."

"Well, it's true that going to Mount Nishinoshima is forbidden. But you did so just to rescue a kid. So, Jaden, you kept him here in your room overnight?" said Katrina.

"Well, Cleopatra couldn't send him to Allison and Ashley's room because she's afraid they might find out about him." said Jaden. Cleopatra nodded in agreement.

"Hmm. I see. And Danek, you said you cured his amnesia?"

"I think so. I haven't done that power in such a long time." said Danek. Katrina went over to the closet again. The kid was still in that same spot, still trembling in fear.

"I'll believe you. For now. But we have to let the others know about this." said Katrina.

"We were planning on doing that eventually." said Cleopatra. Katrina turned her head towards the dark closet. She reached out her hand to the boy. He didn't move.

"Come on out of there. I'm not going to hurt you." said Katrina. He still didn't move.

"Poor kid. He's scared senseless." said Aya. Katrina tried one more time to get the kid out of the closet. The boy looked at her topaz-colored eyes. To him, those eyes seemed trustworthy. Finally, he reached his hand out to grasp Katrina's hand. Katrina then pulled him out of the closet.

"He was scared senseless. How did you do that?" asked Cleopatra.

"I guess it was my eyes. To him, they're saying that I don't want to hurt him." said Katrina.

"That's pretty interesting. I never thought of it like that." said Danek.

"I have to admit, you are pretty cute." said Katrina to the kid. The kid blushed a little at her compliment.

"Well, what are you guys going to do to him? We obviously can't keep him here because the staff might find out and kick him out for being so young." said Katrina.

"I don't really know. We'll figure that out eventually." said Jaden.

"Hey, he's now your responsibility." said Cleopatra to Katrina.

"Why?"

"Well, we obviously need you and your 'calm eyes' or whatever to calm him down when we introduce him to the others."

"Guys, look." said Danek as he pointed at Jaden's bed. The kid was fast asleep.

"Aw." said Cleopatra.

"What do you mean 'aw'? He's going to get germs on my bed." said Jaden.

"Your bed will live. I think we should let him sleep." said Katrina.

"You're right." said Cleopatra.

"Hey, I also came to remind you that we're having a little hangout later today. Everyone will be there. We'll just demonstrate our powers and have snacks and stuff like that. Are you interested?" asked Katrina.

"When you say 'snacks', you know I'm in."

"I don't have anything else to do, so I'll be coming, too." said Cleopatra.

"I guess I'll come, too." said Danek.

"It'll be at 6:00 p.m. in my dorm room. Don't be late." said Katrina. She then gave a little kiss on the kid's head. Then she left.

"Did you see that?" asked Jaden.

"We all saw it, Jaden." said Cleopatra.

"Well, she is a mother. So, of course she would do something like that." said Danek.

"Come on. We should get some breakfast." said Jaden. The 3 of them left the room, leaving the boy in his deep slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Time had passed slowly, and it was now time for the hangout that Katrina had talked about. "Come on, Jaden. We don't want to be late for the party." said Cleopatra. She was currently putting on Egyptian jewelry.

"I'm right behind you." said Jaden. He was putting on his normal attire of clothes. "and FYI, it's not a party, we're just going to hangout."

"Well, whatever it is called, I don't want to be late for it." said Cleopatra.

"Geez, Cleo, how much jewelry can you put on?" asked Jaden.

"As much as I can, Jay. You don't mind if I call you Jay, do you?" said Cleopatra.

"Not at all, I like that nickname. I just don't understand why you don't like the nickname 'Cleo' though. I think it really suits you." said Jaden.

"Just don't call me Cleo again." said Cleopatra.

"Where is the kid at?" asked Jaden.

"He's either hiding or sleeping." Jaden then saw the kid sitting on the couch reading. He went over to him.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked the kid.

"We're going to a hangout in Katrina's dorm room. You know, that really pretty lady that you met this morning." said Jaden.

"The girl with the topaz eyes and silver hair?" asked the kid.

"That's the one. Now, what I want you to do is stay here and look out for things while we're gone."

"Why can't I come with you guys?"

"We don't want you to get discovered. I don't want anyone to get suspended." said Jaden.

"Just don't trash the place while we're gone, okay?" asked Cleopatra.

"I'm a good kid, I won't do anything bad." said the kid.

"Atta boy." said Jaden as he ruffled the kid's blonde hair.

"We probably won't be very long. Unless if it's a sleepover we're going to." said Cleopatra.

"Well, see ya, kid. And remember, do not leave this room." said Jaden as he and Cleopatra left and locked the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaden and Cleopatra had arrived at Katrina's dorm room door. Jaden knocked on it. Katrina answered it. "Hey, guys. Ooh, you both look stunning. Come on in." said Katrina.<p>

"Thank you, Katrina. Is everyone else here?" asked Cleopatra.

"Yep. We were all waiting on you." Syrus, Hassleberry, Janelle, Alexis, Zane, Chazz, Jesse, Atticus, Allison, Ashley, Danek, Aster, and Bastion were all waiting on them, like Katrina said.

"You made it!" said Syrus.

"We sure did, Sy." said Jaden.

"Now, we were just demonstrating our powers to everyone else." said Zane.

"But we've all seen what Ashley, Cleopatra, Danek, Katrina, and Jaden can do, pretty much." said Jesse.

"Okay. Allison, since you're pretty much the most-powerful person in the room, you get to go first." said Ashley.

"Alrighty." said Allison. She felt her neck for her necklaces, but they were not there. Allison then felt both of her wrists for her bracelets, but they were not there either. Allison gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexis.

"I must've left my necklaces and bracelets back in my room. Is it alright if I go get them?" asked Allison.

"No, go on ahead. We won't mind." said Katrina. Allison then left to go back to her room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the kid managed to get out of Jaden's dorm room and into Allison and Ashley's. He then saw something shiny beside Allison's bed. He went over to see what it was. There stood Allison's source of power. He tried on the zircon necklace. It glowed in the dark. "You know, stealing is wrong." said Allison as she spotted the intruder from the doorway. The kid gasped and put a hand on the glowing necklace.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked the kid.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." said Allison. The kid didn't answer.

"Now, give me what you stole." The kid didn't do anything. Instead, he removed his hand from the glowing necklace.

"Give me that. You don't know how to control its power." But it was too late. The necklace froze Allison in place.

* * *

><p>Back at Katrina's dorm room, everyone was still waiting for Allison.<p>

"That's odd. She should be back by now." said Ashley.

"We should all see what's up." said Jaden.

"Let's go, privates." said Hassleberry. Everyone went over to Allison and Ashley's room with Ashley leading the room. After a few minutes, Ashley opened the door and gasped. She saw her older sister frozen.

"We have to get her out of there before she dies." said Ashley. She went over to Allison's bed and picked up the garnet necklace.

"It won't work well. We need some serious fire power in order to get her out." said Atticus.

"Allow me." said Danek as his hands glowed orange. Slowly, Allison was thawed out.

"Allison, who did this to you?" asked Jaden.

"Some intruder broke into my room and used my necklace on me." said Allison.

"What did the intruder look like?" asked Cleopatra.

"I don't know. I couldn't see his face."

"What if it was the kid?" whispered Jaden to his sister.

"That's impossible. He promised he wouldn't leave the room."

"But what if he did? What if he magically got out and froze Allison?"

"I don't know. We might need to talk to him once the hangout is over." said Cleopatra.

"G-g-g-guys, I'm f-f-freezing over here." said Allison over chattering teeth. Danek went over to her and placed his hands on Allison's shoulders. That instantly warmed her up.

"Thanks Danek."

"Anytime." said Danek.

"Hey, where's Private Katrina? Didn't she follow us?" asked Hassleberry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Katrina and her spirit Aya were looking for something. She went in Jaden's dorm room. "It's unlocked, Aya. Something's not right." said Katrina. She stepped inside. She then saw the kid on the couch.<p>

"Oh, hey there, Ms. Redbird." said the kid.

"Hey there. I just came to stop by and see how you were doing." said Katrina.

"Look what I found, Katrina." said the kid as he showed her Allison's zircon necklace around his neck.

"Ms. Katrina, that must be Allison's missing necklace." said Aya.

"Can I see that necklace?" said Katrina. The boy nodded and took the necklace off. He then gave it to Katrina.

"You're right, Aya. It is Allison's. Hey, where did you find this?" asked Katrina.

"I found it in someone's dorm room. I thought it looked pretty. And it matches my birthstone."

"Wait, you were born in December?" asked Katrina.

"December 27th, to be specific." said the kid.

"Well, you know, finding something that isn't yours is called stealing." said Katrina.

"I know. You can punish me if you want." said the kid.

"Wait, is he asking for punishment from me?" asked Katrina to Aya.

"It sounded like it, Miss Katrina." said Aya. Katrina looked back at the kid. She saw tears coming from his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry. I won't punish you, for now." said Katrina. The boy weakly smiled at her. She opened her arms for a hug. The boy sobbed in her arms. She patted him softly on the back and stroked his golden hair.

"You remind me so much of my sister." said the kid as he wiped his tears away.

"You have a sister?" asked Katrina. The boy nodded.

"A twin sister, in fact. But she's older than me by 10 seconds."

"Whatever happened to her?" asked Aya.

"I don't really remember. All I do remember was that my parents divorced about 10 years ago. My dad took my sister, while I was left with my mom. Then one day, my dad and my sister got in a car crash. They both died instantly." said the kid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Katrina.

"I think he needs another hug, Ms. Katrina." said Aya. Katrina pulled the boy into another hug.

"What happened to your mom, do you know?" asked Katrina.

"One day, she had this illness with no cure. She died after a few days." said the kid.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." said Katrina.

"Wow. I didn't know that." said a voice. The boy gasped, but sighed in relief when he saw Jaden and Cleopatra.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be with Allison and the others?" asked Katrina.

"Allison's fine. We came to check on you 2." said Jaden.

"Is it true that you stole Allison's necklace?" asked Cleopatra to the kid. He nodded.

"But I promise that I'll return it." said the kid.

"That's a good boy." said Jaden as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"I know some other things about the kid." said Katrina.

"Like what?" asked Cleopatra.

"Well, I know that he was born on December 27th. He had a twin sister. But his parents were divorced. His dad and sister both got in a car crash and were killed instantly. His mother died of an illness." said Katrina.

"I didn't know any of this." said Cleopatra.

"Me neither." said Jaden.

"Well, guys. I think it's time." said Katrina.

"Time for what, Ms. Katrina?" asked Aya.

"Time for everyone else to know about the boy." said Katrina.

"Alright. We won't stop you by saying no. Let's go back to your dorm room, Katrina." said Cleopatra.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone else was waiting for Cleopatra, Jaden, and Katrina to come back. They saw them come in.<p>

"What was going on back there, privates?" asked Hassleberry.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make." said Katrina.

"What is it?" asked Allison.

"We have a guest staying with me in my dorm room." said Jaden.

"A guest?" asked Zane.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Alexis.

"Come on out, kid. Don't be shy. They're all friendly." said Cleopatra. The kid appeared in the doorway. Everyone gasped.

"Where did you find him?" asked Janelle as she went over to inspect the kid.

"In Mount Nishinoshima. Onigawara was holding him hostage for something." said Jaden.

"We found him 2 nights ago." said Cleopatra.

"Well, to tell you all the truth, me and Cleopatra went inside the volcano beside Cleopatra wanted to explore it. We didn't know it was off-limits. We found him chained to a wall. We couldn't leave him." said Jaden.

"So we freed him, but we were getting attacked by some Goryo. Danek then saved us. We then told him, and he promised that he would keep it a secret." said Cleopatra.

"Danek, how come you didn't tell us this?" asked Ashley.

"I didn't know how you would react." said Danek.

"Okay, continue." said Jesse.

"The next morning, he woke up with some amnesia. But Danek cured it." said Jaden.

"Danek, isn't there anything you can't do?" asked Syrus.

"I don't really know, Syrus." said Danek.

"Then Katrina found out about him and she promised to keep the secret as well." said Cleopatra.

"And now, you all know." said Jaden.

"Aw, you look so cute." said Janelle as she ruffled the kid's hair.

"You're right about that, Janelle." said Allison.

"And before we came back here, he told me specifically some more facts about himself. He was born on December 27th. He had a twin sister. His parents were divorced when he was only 4. His dad and sister were both involved in a car crash and they were both killed. And his mother died of an illness." said Katrina.

"December 27th? That's about 2 months away. It's October 24th right now." said Jesse. Cleopatra gasped.

"What is it, sis?" asked Jaden.

"Did you say October 24th, Jesse?" asked Cleopatra.

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" asked Jesse.

"No, it's just that... October 24th is my birthday." said Cleopatra.

"Oh, I didn't know! Happy birthday, Cleopatra." said Jaden.

"Thank you, Jay." said Cleopatra.

"Alright, back to the subject here, guys. You said that he was kidnapped by Onigawara?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking. Onigawara is a nice guy on the outside. But on the inside, me and Danek can sense evil coming from him." said Cleopatra.

"And I can sense it too. Kinda." said Jaden.

"This kid looks like he's a little too young to be a student here in Yokai Academy." said Chazz.

"I know. We seriously don't know what to do with him." said Cleopatra.

"I know one thing we're not doing. Sending him back to Mount Nishinoshima. If we did that, Onigawara might capture him again. Or worse, kill him." said Katrina.

"We'll just hold on to him for right now." said Atticus.

"Just how old are you really, kid?" asked Jesse.

"14." said the kid.

"Does he have a name?" asked Janelle.

"We never found that out. He never told us." said Cleopatra.

"My name is Len. Len Kagamine." said the kid.

"Well, nice to meet you Len. I'm Janelle Yuki. I'm Jaden's twin sister." said Janelle as she shook Len's hand.

"And I'm Alexis Rhodes. And over here is my older brother Atticus." said Alexis.

"How's it going?" said Atticus.

"My name is Syrus Truesdale. And this is my older brother Zane." said Syrus.

"Nice to meet you." said Zane.

"Good to have you here, Private Len. I'm Tyranno Hassleberry." said Hassleberry.

"That emo is named Chazz Princeton." said Janelle as she pointed at Chazz.

"I'm not emo!" said Chazz.

"I'm Aster Phoenix, and this is Bastion Misawa." said Aster.

"Hello, Len." said Bastion.

"And I'm Jesse Anderson. Nice to meet you, Len." said Jesse.

"And those are the Cox sisters, Allison and Ashley." said Jaden.

"Yeah. I believe you have something of mine." said Allison.

"Yes, I do. Here you go. I'm sorry if I stole it. I didn't know it was yours." said Len as he took the necklace off his neck and gave it to Allison.

"Apology accepted." said Allison.

"Well, the hangout is still going on. Would you like to hang out with us, Len? Or do you want to go back to my room? It's up to you." asked Jaden.

"I think I would like to hang out with you guys." said Len.

"Alrighty then. Let's get this show on the road." said Allison.

* * *

><p>It was 11:30 now, and everyone had gone back to their own dorm rooms.<p>

"Well, see you tomorrow, guys." said Katrina.

"Bye, Katrina." said Jaden. He and Cleopatra were the last ones to leave. Katrina closed the door behind them. She then turned around and saw Len sleeping on the couch.

"I totally forgot about Len." said Katrina.

"He can sleep with us tonight. I'm sure Jaden and Rythian wouldn't mind." said Aya.

"Yeah, I guess so. But it's going to be cold tonight." said Katrina. Katrina then lifted Len off of the couch.

"He's pretty light." said Katrina to herself. She carried him over to her bed. She set him down on the bed and tucked him in with the covers. Finally she removed some of his bangs from his face. "He reminds me of Katori, Aya." said Katrina.

"Yes, he does. Well, good night, Ms. Katrina." said Aya. Katrina got herself in her own lavender nightgown that reaches up to her knees and went to bed beside Len. She watched Len sleep for a bit, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Katrina smiled at the 14-year-old before she too fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Katrina woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping really loud. She put the alarm clock back on snooze. "I hope Len didn't hear that." she said to herself. Luckily for her, the 14-year-old was still asleep and didn't hear it. Katrina got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change into her clothes. When she came back out, she saw Aya hovering over Len. "Aya, what are you doing?" asked Katrina quietly.

"Ms. Katrina, his forehead is burning up." said Aya. Katrina went over to the sleeping boy and felt his forehead. Aya was right.

"Hold on. I'll get a thermometer from the bathroom." said Katrina. She came back a few moments later with a thermometer. She put the device in Len's mouth. A few minutes later, she took it out and gasped at the results.

"What is it?" asked Aya.

"103.8?!" said Katrina, a little too loudly.

"That's a fever alright." said Aya.

"What are we going to do?" asked Katrina.

"Hmm, well, you can call for Danek to help cure his illness."

"I can't do that. Besides, he might still be sleeping at 7:00 in the morning."

"Well, I was told by Cleopatra that Danek goes outside to meditate around that time."

"Really? Even during the winter when it's pretty cold?" Aya nodded.

"Alright, you know what? We don't need Danek to heal a simple fever. We can get Len better by ourselves. But I might need the others' help." said Katrina.

"Let's go and see if they're all still asleep." said Aya.

"But what about Len? What if his temperature rises?"

"Don't worry about that for right now. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Katrina and Aya had gotten Allison, Ashley, Aster, Alexis, Atticus, Bastion, Chazz, Cleopatra, Jaden, Janelle, Jesse, Zane, Syrus, and Hassleberry awake. "Okay, so what's the problem again, Katrina?" asked Ashley before she yawned.<p>

"Len has a fever. A high one." said Katrina.

"Well, let's not stand around here and help you out." said Aster.

"By the way, why couldn't you get Danek to heal the fever? It'll be a lot faster." said Chazz.

"I don't really wanna disturb him while he's meditating." said Katrina. Everyone walked in Katrina's dorm room to find Len still sleeping.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Jaden.

"Find a washcloth or something. There should be one in the bathroom." said Katrina. Cleopatra went in the bathroom.

"Alexis, get a bowl and put some water in it." said Katrina. Alexis nodded and got right on that. Cleopatra came back with the white washcloth a few moments later. Alexis then came back with the medium-sized bowl of water.

"How's his temperature, Syrus?" asked Aya.

"It's rising. 104.2, to be precise." said Syrus.

"Okay, dip the washcloth in the water and put it on Len's forehead. It'll help cool him down." said Katrina. Jesse put the washcloth in the water and wringed out the extra water. Then he put the now wet washcloth on Len's forehead.

"There. That should cool him down and bring down his temperature." said Katrina. Syrus looked at the thermometer again.

"You're right, Katrina. The temperature's dropping." said Syrus. The group heard a moan coming from Len. He was beginning to awaken.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Good morning." said Jaden.

"Why are you all here?" asked Len.

"We're here to help. Katrina told us you had a fever. We're here to get you better." said Cleopatra.

"It must've been from the hangout last night. We were all playing games and you were sitting out from them, complaining about a headache." said Bastion.

"Why couldn't you get Danek to help me?" asked Len.

"Well, it's because he was busy. We didn't want to disturb him." said Katrina.

"Oh." Len simply said.

"Hey, guys. His temperature's back to normal." said Syrus after looking at the thermometer.

"That was fast." said Jesse. Katrina took the washcloth off of Len's forehead.

"My sister always told me I am a fast healer." said Len.

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Jesse. Len nodded.

"Was there a reason that your parents divorced?" asked Cleopatra.

"Actually there was. My dad and I, we didn't get along very well. My mom and my sister didn't get along well, either. One day, when I was 4, my mom saw my dad beat me up." said Len. Everyone gasped.

"Then what happened?" asked Atticus.

"My mom filed for a divorce after that. My dad decided to take my sister away with him, while I stayed with my mom in Domino City." said Len.

"Wait a minute. You live in Domino City?" asked Katrina.

"Do you live there, too?" Katrina nodded.

"Well, I was originally from North America, but when I knew about my powers, I moved to Japan."

"My mom and I moved to Domino City after our house burned down from a fire." said Len.

"A house fire? That's the same thing that happened to us." said Allison. Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Did all of you survive?" asked Jaden.

"Well..." started Len.

_The whole Kagamine family were all asleep one night. Until Len's twin sister smelled smoke. She started to go to Len's room. He was stuck because the roof crashed on him._

_"Hold on, Len. I'll get Mom and Dad!" said the 4-year-old girl._

_"Hurry!" 4-year-old Len cried out before coughing harshly. A few minutes later, the girl came back with Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine. They got the debris off of their son._

_"We have to find an exit." Mrs. Kagamine told her husband._

_"Follow me!" said Mr. Kagamine while holding Len. The 4 managed to get out of the burning house alive, thanks to Mr. Kagamine's guidance._

_"Mommy, Len's breathing really fast." said the girl. Mrs. Kagamine saw Len breathing heavily._

_"We better get him to the hospital. He might have asthma from the smoke." said Mrs. Kagamine to her husband. He nodded in agreement._

* * *

><p><em>"Well, Kagamines, I have good news and bad news." said the doctor. Mr. Kagamine, Mrs. Kagamine, and their daughter were all in the waiting room. Mr. Kagamine was holding their sleeping little girl.<em>

_"Tell us the good news first." said Mr. Kagamine._

_"The good news is that we didn't find any injuries on your son." said the doctor._

_"What's the bad news?" asked Mrs. Kagamine._

_"The bad news is that, due to the large amount of smoke in his lungs, he permanently has asthma." The little girl woke up from her slumber._

_"Is my little brother going to be okay, sir?" she asked. She had tears coming out from her blue eyes._

_"He is diagnosed with asthma, little girl. But your brother is fine." said the doctor._

_"What's asthma?" asked the little girl._

_"Asthma is a terrible, terrible disease, little girl. Your brother will have to breath in an inhaler for the rest of his life." The little girl cried in her dad's shoulder._

"Wow. You developed asthma from a fire?" said Allison. Len nodded.

"And that incident happened before my parents divorced."

"Did you bring your inhaler with you?" asked Katrina. Len nodded and pulled something out of his left pocket to show his inhaler to everyone.

"You have been breathing in that thing for 10 years?" asked Chazz. Len nodded.

"Well, let's hope you don't need that thing while you're here in Yokai Academy." said Jesse.

"Katrina, we need to get dressed because all of us are still in our pajamas." said Jaden.

"But we'll come back momentarily." said Ashley. Everyone left the room, leaving Katrina and Len alone.

"You said your sister helped you out of that fire 10 years ago. Do you have a picture of her so that I can see what she looks like?" asked Katrina. Len pulled something out of his other pocket and gave it to Katrina. She saw two children about 4 years of age. One of them was Len, the other was a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes like Len's.

"You guys look so cute together." said Katrina.

"That was the last time we ever saw each other's faces. The next day, my parents divorced and my dad took her away." said Len.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You and your sister haven't seen each other or made contact in about 10 years." said Katrina.

"Do you have a brother or sister, Katrina?" asked Len.

"Me? Oh no. I'm an only child. All I have are my parents and my son." said Katrina.

"You have a son?" asked Len.

"A 5-year-old named Katori. I wish I had a picture of him so that I can show you, but I don't unfortunately." said Katrina.

"That's okay." said Len.

"You said you and your mom live in Domino City, right? That's where I live." said Katrina.

"Maybe we're neighbors." said Len.

"Yeah, maybe." said Katrina. Suddenly, everyone came back in Katrina's room.

"We're back." said Jaden.

"Jaden, look in this picture. Tell me what you see." said Katrina as she passed him the picture.

"Yeah, I see something. I see 2 cute-looking kids. Is this your twin sister, Len?" said Jaden. Len nodded.

"She looks cute." said Jaden.

"Can you believe that they have never seen each other for 10 years? What if that happened to you and Janelle, or you and Cleopatra?" asked Katrina.

"Well, my parents are dead, so I wouldn't know." said Jaden.

"So, this is your sister, Len?" asked Bastion.

"That's her alright." said Len.

"Alright, guys. We must be hungry. I think the cafeteria might be open." said Katrina.

"You're right. Breakfast, here I come!" said Jaden.

"Jaden, slow down before you hurt yourself!" said Rythian. Everyone else followed their friend down to the cafeteria.

"I can bring you up something to eat." said Katrina.

"That's okay. I'm not really hungry." said Len.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Ms. Katrina, I think I know why he's so light when you carried him to your bed last night. He hasn't been eating for awhile. He probably lost a lot of weight from not eating." said Aya.

"Wow. Poor kid. But he said he's not hungry." said Katrina.

"I think it's best we give him something to eat. He probably needs it." said Aya.

"Okay. I'll be back, Len." said Katrina.

* * *

><p>Katrina came back with a tray full of food. "What's all that?" asked Len.<p>

"Your breakfast, silly. Aya told me that you haven't been eating for awhile. I feel sorry for you. You need to eat something in order to survive. I hope you like peanut butter toast, bacon, eggs, and waffles." said Katrina.

"Arigato, Katrina." He then stared at the peanut butter toast.

"What's the matter?" asked Katrina.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter." said Len.

"Oh! I didn't know that. I'm sorry. I'll eat that while you have the rest." said Katrina.

"Arigato." Len thanked her again and then he began to eat.

"You're allergic to peanuts, obviously. Do you have any other allergies?" asked Katrina.

"I'm also allergic to perfume and dust mites. That's pretty much about it." said Len.

"What about fears?" asked Aya.

"Fears?"

"Yeah. What are you afraid of?" asked Katrina.

"Why do you want to know that?" asked Len.

"Well, if you're going to be here for awhile, all of us want to know more about you. So, tell us, what are you afraid of?" asked Katrina.

"Well, I'm afraid of snakes, heights, thunderstorms, fire, and fireworks." said Len.

"Why are you afraid of fireworks? I think fireworks are great." said Katrina.

"I just don't like them." said Len.

"Wow. That is a long list of fears. Want to hear what I'm afraid of?" asked Katrina.

"Yes. Tell me." said Len.

"Alright. I never tell anyone else this, but I'm afraid of birds." said Katrina.

"Birds? What's so bad about birds?" asked Len.

"I don't know, to be honest. I never liked birds to begin with." said Katrina.

"Being afraid of birds is sillier than my fear of fireworks." said Len as he laughed.

"Well, it's nice to hear you laugh about my silly fear." said Katrina. She found herself laughing along with him.

"Alrighty, are you done with your breakfast?" asked Katrina.

"Yes, ma'm." said Len.

"Why don't I take care of that for you?" She took the tray from him.

"Be back soon, Mom." said Len. But he put a hand over his mouth.

"Did you just call me 'Mom'?" asked Katrina.

"No, I said Katrina." said Len. Katrina raised an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright. I did call you Mom. But it was an accident. You remind me so much of my mom."

"I thought you said I remind you of your twin sister." said Katrina.

"That too. It's because my mom and my sister have been with me whenever I needed help with my asthma or when I was sick. They were the only 2 in my family that ever cared about me. And you're a kind and caring person, Katrina. You just remind me of them." said Len.

"Your dad didn't care with whatever happened to you?" asked Katrina.

"Not one bit."

"Well, I'm just going to go and take care of this tray. I'll be back soon." said Katrina.

"Alright." Katrina then left the room. Len then picked up his picture of him and his twin sister and looked at it in silence.

"I miss you, sis. I just wish you weren't dead." said Len.


	21. Chapter 21

Katrina came back from the cafeteria to find Len missing, but Aya in the room. "Aya, where did Len go?" asked Katrina.

"Taking a shower." said Aya.

"Ah. You know what, Aya? I've been thinking. We need to have a pre-Halloween party. All of us together having the time of our lives before Halloween."

"A pre-Halloween party?" asked Aya.

"Yeah. It'll be great. We can also invite the spirits over so that it would be extra creepy."

"And when do you suppose we should hold this party of yours?"

"Thursday."

"Thursday night, you mean? But that's the night before Halloween!"

"Exactly, and nobody has nothing else to do on that day. So, what do you think, Aya? Are you in?"

"I guess. I'm pretty sure Rythian, Sentinel, and the Cox sisters' spirits will be there, too. So, I better get to know them."

"That's the spirit, Aya. Now, I better tell Len the news."

"You have to wait, though. Len is not back yet." said Aya.

* * *

><p>"I got the flyers done." said Katrina. She was on the computer making flyers for the pre-Halloween party. She was now all done printing them out.<p>

"Why so many, Ms. Katrina?" asked Aya.

"Well, I have so many friends. I decided to create this many." said Katrina. Suddenly, she saw the bathroom door open. Len came out fully dressed, but his blonde hair was now down.

"Len, I've never seen your hair down before. You look...different." said Katrina.

"I know what you're thinking. I look like a girl." said Len.

"I never said that."

"But you were thinking it."

"Well, uh..." Len put his hair back up.

"Much better. So, what are you doing?" said Len.

"I'm going to create a pre-Halloween party. Just because."

"A pre-Halloween party? So, are these flyers for the others?"

"Yep. I just got finished. Now all I have to do is get my costume ready." said Katrina.

"Costume?"

"Yeah. I'm going as a beautiful princess. It'll be great when it's done."

"You're saying you made the costume yourself?" Katrina nodded.

"I'm not pretty talented when it comes to costume-making. And sometimes, Alexis comes and helps me out."

"That's cool."

"Did you celebrate Halloween with your twin sister, by any chance?" asked Katrina.

"Our last Halloween was about 10 years ago. The 2 of us would go trick-or-treating together. And afterwards, she would eat both hers and my candy."

"I have heard that most candy these days have peanut butter in them. Do you give those to your sister since you're allergic to peanut butter?" Len nodded.

"Sometimes I get left with no candy. There was one year where all the candy I had gotten had peanut butter in them. I accidentally ate a Reese's cup. Then I started to have an allergic reaction. My sister called an ambulance. I spent the rest of Halloween night in the hospital with my sister taking care of me."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, it was great to hear that your sister was supportive of you. Sometimes I wished I had a brother or sister, too. But like I told you before, I'm an only child." said Katrina. The 2 of them stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, you wanna help us hand out the flyers to everyone?" asked Katrina to Len.

"Really?"

"Sure. Since you're here and all, we might need an extra hand." said Aya.

"I'll be happy to help."

* * *

><p>"Wow. It took forever to find everyone." said Katrina. It was now 6:00 in the evening, and all of the flyers were handed out. Katrina, Aya, and Len were all exhausted.<p>

"But the good news is, everyone got their own flyer and now they all know that the pre-Halloween party is Thursday night." said Aya.

"Hey, have you seen Len?" asked Katrina as she looked around the room.

"Didn't he follow us back?" asked Aya.

"We better find him." Katrina and Aya ran into Jaden, Rythian, and Cleopatra.

"Have you guys seen Len?" asked Katrina.

"We thought he was with you." said Jaden.

"We'll round up the others. He might be outside. Or worse." said Cleopatra.

"Mount Nishinoshima." said Katrina and Aya in unison.

"Hurry up and round up everybody. Meet us at Mount Nishinoshima." said Katrina. Jaden, Rythian, and Cleopatra nodded and went to find the others.

"Let's go, Ms. Katrina." said Aya.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Len was in a trance-like state. He was walking to Mount Nishinoshima blindly.<p>

"There you are, Mr. Kagamine. You have returned to me." said a voice. Onigawara was back, with his spirit Alu and at least 20 Goryo. Len opened his eyes. They were not blue anymore. They were now red.

"Now get in the volcano." said Onigawara.

"Don't do it, Len!" said a voice. Onigawara saw Katrina, Jaden, Cleopatra, and the others.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, children? Get them!" said Onigawara to the Goryo.

"I'll try to snap Len out of it. Danek, I might need your help. The rest of you fend off those Goryo." said Katrina. Katrina and Danek went over to Len while the others fought against the Goryo and Onigawara.

"Len, come on. Snap out of it." said Katrina.

"Len doesn't have any powers. So, it might be easier to break him out of his trance." said Danek. He placed his hands on Len's head. Len tried to break of Danek's grip, but he was too strong. Suddenly, Len's eyes reverted back to blue. Then he fainted in Katrina's arms.

"What did you do? Is he back to normal?" asked Katrina.

"I got him back." said Danek.

"And we defeated the Goryo." said Alexis.

"Good job, guys." said Jaden.

"You haven't seen the last of me, children. I will have my revenge and get Len back. I need him for his powers." said Onigawara.

"What do you mean by that, old man?" asked Atticus. But Onigawara and Alu had already disappeared.

"We have to get Len back inside the academy. And fast." said Katrina.

* * *

><p>While the kids were walking back, Len's breathing rate suddenly increased. "Just as I feared. It's an asthma attack." said Danek.<p>

"We better hurry before it gets worse." said Allison. Everyone made it back inside the academy. Katrina put Len back in her dorm room and gave the boy his inhaler. After a few seconds, Len's breathing was back to normal. He was now asleep.

"Is he going to be okay, Ms. Katrina?" asked Aya.

"I think he'll be just fine." said Katrina. Len slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Len as he rubbed his head.

"You suddenly got in a trance. Onigawara was trying to lead you back to the volcano. But we stopped him and saved you. Then you had an asthma attack. But we saved you from that, too." said Cleopatra.

"Thanks, guys. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have friends like you guys." said Len.

"Back in Domino City, did you have friends at all?" asked Jaden. Len shook his head.

"I was usually bullied at school. But my sister would come and save me." said Len.

"What about when your sister died?" asked Alexis.

"I usually let the bullies beat me to a pulp before I was sent to the nurse's office because of my injuries." said Len.

"Well, guys. Thank you for helping me get Len back. I think you should go now." said Katrina.

"No, we wanna stay here and help you take care of Len. After what happened tonight, I don't think we have a choice." said Janelle.

"But I'm fine, guys. Really." said Len.

"No, you're not fine, mister. We're watching over you, and that's final." said Jaden in a mock angry voice.

"Alright. You can help me." said Katrina, finally giving in.

"Good. We'll all spend the night here in Katrina's room." said Cleopatra.

"Ooh! A sleepover! I'll get our sleeping bags." said Ashley as she left.

"I'll help her." said Allison as she left as well.

"We'll get our own sleeping bags, too. Just don't leave the room." said Jaden.

"Sure, Dad." said Len.

"Did you just call me Dad?" asked Jaden.

"He did the same thing with me, except he called me 'Mom'." said Katrina.

"Huh. We must be taking care of him so much that he thinks we are his parents." said Jaden.

"Come on, Jaden." said Janelle.

"Coming, sis." said Jaden. He then left. Katrina, Aya, and Len were all alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside Yokai Academy, a stranger in a long, black cloak with a hood was walking around. "Finally. So this is where you wound up, eh?" said the stranger in a deep voice that seemed muffled. The stranger saw a couple of guards by the gate entrance. He also saw a window beside them. The stranger walked up to the guards.<p>

"Halt! Who goes there?" said the guard on the left.

"No one goes into the academy at this hour. I'm afraid that we're going to have to ask you to leave at once." said the guard on the right. The stranger didn't say anything. Instead, he threw a bomb right at the guards' feet. Gas came out from the bomb. Both guards started to cough and then fall asleep.

"Sleep tight, suckers." said the stranger in his deep voice. The stranger then used a rope to get in through the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone has fallen asleep. But Danek wasn't asleep. He was afraid that something bad might happen. "Danek? How come you're not asleep yet? We have classes in the morning." said Ashley.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ashley. But I think something bad is going to happen tonight. Like a robbery or something." said Danek.

"You've been meditating for too long this morning, Danek. Go to bed. Nothing bad is going to happen." said Ashley. She then went back to sleep. But Danek wasn't at ease just yet. He suddenly turned on the lights. Everyone groaned and got out of their sleeping bags.

"Danek, come on. It's the middle of the night." said Chazz.

"We have classes in the morning." said Syrus sleepily.

"Listen. Do you guys hear that?" asked Danek. Everyone stood still for a moment.

"Oh shucks, Danek. No one can hear what you can. You have better hearing than all of us combined." said Jaden.

"It's a ticking sound. Like a bomb." said Danek.

"There's a bomb?! Where?" asked Syrus.

"Shush. Keep your voice down, Syrus." said Janelle. But what the kids didn't know was that the bomb was in the room, about to go off.


	22. Chapter 22

The bomb in the room went off, sending gas around the room. Syrus started to cough.

"Syrus, are you okay?" asked Zane.

"You don't have a cold, do you?" asked Ashley.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little sleepy." said Syrus. Suddenly, he fell into a deep slumber.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda tired, too." said Hassleberry. He too fell into unconsciousness. One-by-one, everyone except for Danek, Katrina, and Len fell asleep.

"What's going on?" asked Katrina.

"It seems that everyone fell in a deep sleep." said Danek.

"We can see that, Captain Obvious."

"But why is that?" asked Len.

"There's some gas around the room, Ms. Katrina. Sleeping gas." said Aya.

"We have to be sure not to breathe it in." said Katrina. She went over to her bed without breathing in the gas and pulled out 3 gas masks. "Put this on."

"What is it?" asked Len.

"It's a gas mask, Len. It's designed to make sure you don't breath in a specific type of gas, like tear gas or something." said Danek. He put his gas mask on while Katrina put hers on. She helped Len put his on as well.

"You do realize that those won't help you, right?" asked a voice in the shadows. The 3 that were still conscious looked around the room for the source of the voice. But they couldn't find anybody.

"Show yourself!" said Katrina. There stood the stranger from before.

"Who are you?" asked Danek.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." said the stranger in his deep voice.

"Why are you here?" asked Katrina.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for one of you. And if I have to fight you three, then so be it." said the stranger. Suddenly, fire separated them.

"Look, if you want to fight, let's do that outside. So that you don't get the whole academy on fire." said Danek.

"That's what I want." said the stranger. Suddenly, more fire appeared.

"Katrina, take Len and get out of here. I'll take care of this." said Danek. Katrina nodded. She took Len's hand and ran from the room.

"Oh no you don't." said the stranger.

"If you want them, you're going to have to get through me. And I'm one of the toughest spirits in the academy." said Danek.

"I always want a good challenge. But it's not you I'm after. Now get out of my way." said the stranger. Suddenly, Danek couldn't move.

"I can't move!" said Danek.

"That's the whole point of it. Well, I'll deal with you later." said the stranger. Then he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Danek can move again.

"I have to stop that guy." said Danek as he flew out the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Katrina and Len were now outside. "We should be safe out here." said Katrina. She stopped to catch her breath.<p>

"You're never safe." said a voice. Katrina saw the stranger standing in front of them.

"How did you get past Danek?" asked Katrina.

"I didn't have to fight him. He wasn't the one I'm after." said the stranger.

"If you're not after Danek, that what are you really after?" asked Katrina. The stranger didn't answer. Instead, he split himself into 8.

"Duplicates." said Katrina. She ran up to one and used her Leaping Rabbit attack. The duplicate disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Aya, help me out here." said Katrina. Aya transformed into a crystal ball.

"Impressive, girl. But that won't stop me." said the stranger and his duplicates. Before she knew it, Katrina was against 3 of the duplicates. Suddenly, the grass grew and trapped the duplicates. The 3 duplicates disappeared into clouds of smoke. Katrina saw that Danek came to save the day.

"Danek! Thank goodness you're here." said Katrina.

"Well, 4 down, 4 to go. We still haven't found the real one yet." said Aya. Danek then punched one duplicate that was behind him.

"I see you're in a lot of trouble facing me. Why don't you just give up while you still have the chance?" asked the stranger.

"We never give up." said Danek. Suddenly, one duplicate tried to attack the trio, but Katrina did her Harvest Moon attack.

"You're really quick, I'll give you that." said the other 2 duplicates. While Danek, Aya, and Katrina were busy fighting the other duplicates, the real one grabbed Len.

"Katrina!" cried Len. Katrina turned around and saw that Len was being held by the neck by the real stranger.

"Surrender your powers now, girl, and I won't hurt him." said the stranger.

"I will never surrender my powers over to some wannabe like you!" said Katrina.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." said the stranger. Suddenly, he brought out a knife inches away from Len's neck.

"Any last words, girl?" asked the stranger.

"I got a few." said a voice. The stranger turned around and saw Danek. He was suddenly tail-whipped really hard. "Stay away from my friend." said Danek. The stranger got back on his feet.

"You never learn, do you, merman?" asked the stranger. Suddenly, Danek couldn't move an inch.

"I can't move! Katrina, help me." said Danek.

"I'm on it!" said Katrina. She tried to do her Leaping Rabbit attack once more. It worked.

"That kinda hurt." said the stranger while rubbing his jaw. Suddenly, he split himself into 10 this time.

"Oh no. Not more duplicates." said Katrina. The duplicates were ganging up on Katrina and Aya mostly. Danek was still immobile. Katrina blasted the duplicates away from her.

"If this is Onigawara we're fighting, then I know what to do." said Katrina. Suddenly, Len was grabbed by the neck once more.

"Let him go!" said Katrina.

"Why don't you come and make me?" said the stranger. Katrina attacked the stranger with her energy blast attack. But the attacks weren't even fazing him. The stranger yawned out of boredom.

"Are you done yet?" asked the stranger. Katrina suddenly got tired.

"Why? Why do you want Len?" asked Katrina.

"Isn't that obvious? I want him for his powers." said the stranger.

"It's Onigawara! Get him, Ms. Katrina!" said Aya.

"I can't. I might hurt Len." said Katrina.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? You want to hurt me, but you don't want to hurt him." said the stranger.

"Just let him go, Onigawara." said Danek. He was finally released from the stranger's control.

"If you want him, then come and get him." said the stranger. He suddenly brought out a knife and dug the knife deep in Len's back. Len screamed in pain.

"Len!" said Aya and Danek in unison. Katrina suddenly got angry and kicked the stranger in the face, making him drop Len in the process.

"I'm not going down without a fight." said the stranger.

"Neither am I." said Katrina. Suddenly, she kicked the stranger in the face again, but harder. The stranger finally went down in defeat.

"That's how it's done." said Katrina. She then went over to Danek, Aya, and Len.

"He's not doing very good, Ms. Katrina." said Aya. Katrina listened for Len's pulse.

"I hear his pulse, but it's a faint pulse." said Katrina. Danek suddenly healed Len's back.

"Danek, isn't there anything you can't do?" asked Katrina.

"I don't know." said Danek. Len then woke up.

"Did you beat him?" asked Len in a hoarse voice.

"We sure did." said Katrina. She then helped him back on his feet. Katrina can now see that Len was just an inch shorter than her.

"Alright. Now what should we do?" asked Aya.

"Well, we should at least see who the stranger is, right? Because I'm curious if it's Onigawara trying to kill Len." said Katrina.

"He didn't do a good job on that." said Len.

"Uh, guys? Where did he go?" asked Danek. The quad looked around for the stranger. But he wasn't anywhere in sight. Suddenly, fire went around the group.

"Where did this come from?" asked Katrina.

"It wasn't me, I swear." said Danek.

"I did it." said a voice. The 4 of them saw the stranger back on his feet.

"How is this possible? That attack should've knocked you out." said Katrina.

"You guys are so gullible." said the stranger. Suddenly, Len disappeared.

"Where did Len go?" asked Aya.

"What did you do to him?" asked Katrina to the stranger. He didn't say anything.

"Answer us!" said Danek. He then put the fire out with his water powers. The stranger still didn't say anything. Katrina tried to move, but couldn't.

"I can't move!" said Katrina.

"Me either." said Aya.

"Same goes for me." said Danek.

"If you want to know where Len is, well..." said the stranger. He then showed them a tree. Len was tied up to it.

"Let him go." said Katrina. But the stranger didn't move. Katrina could suddenly move again. She didn't question it. She went over to Len and untied him.

"Thanks." said Len.

"Why did you let me untie him?" asked Katrina to the stranger. But he was silent.

"Alright. You left me with no choice. Prepare to witness the grace and elegance of my fighting!" said Katrina. She went over to the stranger for an attack. Len stood there trying to get a clear look at the stranger. But the stranger stopped Katrina in her tracks. Katrina was stopped in a mid-cartwheel. The stranger then walked up to Len.

"Leave him alone!" said Katrina. Len suddenly screamed in pain. Katrina gasped. The stranger was hurting her friend. Katrina managed to get out of the stranger's control and kick him in the face. He went down in defeat. Len went into unconsciousness. Katrina went over to Len, followed by Aya and Danek.

"Is he okay, Ms. Katrina?" asked Aya.

"I don't know, to be honest." said Katrina.

"Now would be a good time to reveal the stranger's face." said Danek. Katrina stood up and went up to the stranger. She removed the hood of the stranger's cloak. She gasped.

"What? Who is it?" asked Aya. Len then woke up.

"What happened?" asked Len. He then saw Katrina, Danek, and Aya with the stranger.

"Len, I think you need to see this." said Danek. Len got up and went over to them. He gasped after realizing who the stranger is. The stranger was a girl who had short blonde hair not even shoulder-length with a white bow on top of her head. She had a gas mask over her mouth.

"Len, can I see that picture of you and your sister real quick?" asked Katrina. Len gave the picture to her. She started comparing the picture with the stranger. The girl in the picture and the girl in the cloak looked exactly the same. Danek opened up one of the girl's eyes. It was blue, like Len's eyes.

"Len, the girl in the picture and the girl in the cloak are the same. This is your twin sister." said Katrina. Len suddenly got dizzy and fainted with Danek catching him.


	23. Chapter 23

The next early morning, Katrina woke up and saw the others still asleep. She also saw Len and his twin sister still asleep. "Maybe I can get some information out of the girl when she wakes up." said Katrina. Suddenly, she heard a yawn coming from the girl. She stood up and stretched her arms. She then saw Katrina looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You, obviously." Katrina answered.

"That's not very nice." said the girl.

"I got some questions for you. And I want you to answer them. Can you do that?"

"Of course. Ask away."

"First of all, what is your name?"

"Rin. Rin Kagamine. Twin sister of Len Kagamine." said Rin.

"That's a cute name. Okay, second question. Why are you here?" asked Katrina.

"I'm here so that I can bring my brother back home to Domino City. He's too young to be here. Well, I am, too, to be honest." said Rin.

"Len told me that your parents were divorced 10 years ago." said Katrina.

"That part is true. Dad did some horrible things to him, and Mom actually saw him do those horrible things. She filed for a divorce after that. What else did Len tell you?"

"Well, he also told me that you and your dad got in a car crash. Both of you were supposed to be dead. How did you survive?"

"I don't really know, to be honest. At the hospital, the doctors can only revive one person. They picked me to live, and not my dad."

"Len told me that his mother passed away of some illness."

"She did? Wow. I guess she got what she deserved."

"Why do you not like your mom?"

"Back then, I was always getting in trouble. She hated me for that. Len was always the good child of the family." said Rin.

"Oh. You do realize that when Len wakes up, he will see you and he will be surprised to see you're still alive after all these years." said Katrina.

"I think he knows." Suddenly, Len woke up and saw his sister and Katrina.

"Good morning, Katrina." he said.

"Miss me, little brother?" asked Rin.

"I don't know what to think, to be honest. Seeing you for the first time in 10 years. And finding out that you're alive." said Len.

"Just please don't faint again, Len." said Katrina.

"So, Katrina, what things did my sister tell you while I was asleep?"

"Well, she told me her name, why she was really here, and about your parents. Nothing much." said Katrina.

"Well, do you have any other questions for me?" asked Rin.

"I do, actually. What are your allergies?"

"I don't think I have any allergies. Not that I know of."

"Okay, what are you really afraid of? Your brother told me his long list of fears." asked Katrina.

"That's because he's usually a scaredy-cat most of the time. I guess I'm afraid of losing my brother. Like 10 years ago when he was diagnosed with asthma." said Rin as she hugged her brother close.

"Dang, now I really wish I wasn't an only child. Okay, two more questions, for now. I noticed you have powers when we were fighting. What are your powers?" said Katrina.

"Well, I can produce fire, I can duplicate myself and create at least 10 other mes. Oh, and my personal favorite, I can freeze my opponent from doing anything."

"Those are really cool powers, if I do say so myself. Alright, last question. How come you have powers and Len doesn't?"

"Can I change the subject a little bit?" asked Rin.

"Sure."

"Okay, back before we were born, our parents had powers of their own. I'm guessing that they were students here in the past or something. Mom had pretty much my powers. And Dad had the power of ice. When I was born, I had this really weird aura around me. It was an orangish color, like fire. I didn't actually know I had powers until my parents told me when I turned 3. My parents were also my teachers. It took me about a week to produce fire without any help from them. Now, back to your question, I really don't know why Len doesn't have powers. I'm going to have to guess on this one. When Len was born 10 seconds after I was, the doctors told my parents that he was having trouble breathing due to a heart problem. Or was it a lung problem? Or was it both? Anyway, I was allowed to go home with my parents after like a month in the hospital. But Len had to spend another 4 or 5 months in the hospital. I finally got to see my twin brother after 5 months."

"Did the doctors take care of Len's heart or lung problem?"

"Actually, they made it worse. On our first birthday, Len was having trouble breathing again and he was hospitalized. I stood by my brother all the way through the surgeries that the doctors had to give him. About a month or two later, the doctors told us that Len can leave, but he has to take two kinds of medications so that he doesn't have trouble breathing like he did before. I actually brought them with me." Rin reached into her pocket and showed Katrina two tiny bottles. One bottle was red and was labeled 'heart' and the other was white and was labeled 'lung'.

"Len, you didn't tell me that you had heart and lung problems when you were a baby." said Katrina.

"I didn't want you to worry too much. Alright, back to your story, sis." said Len.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. There was actually one time where my mom forgot to give Len his medications. Len got really sick. His breathing was really out of control, and his heart wasn't beating normally. She rushed him to the hospital. The doctors told us, me and my mom, that Len almost died due to a heart attack. But they also told us that now he was doing fine. They had to give Len another pair of surgeries." said Rin. She was really close to tears.

"It's okay, Rin. Tell me what happened next." said Katrina.

"When we were only 4 years old, there was a house fire. All 4 of us managed to escape. But Len developed asthma from the smoke. Now my parents had to deal with both heart and lung problems, and now asthma problems."

"Len told me that you helped him out of the fire. You're a really brave girl, Rin." said Katrina.

"Thanks."

"That's probably why I don't have powers and Rin does. Because of my health." said Len.

"And due to his asthma, he gets pneumonia more often. By more often, I mean every month." said Rin. She was close to crying, but she didn't want to cry in front of her brother.

"It's okay, Rin. You can cry." said Katrina. She gave Rin a hug and Rin cried on her. Katrina didn't complain. She just patted the young girl on the back. She looked at Len.

"Would you like to join in on the hug?" she asked. Len nodded and joined in. Katrina hugged the twins close to her. Suddenly, she saw Jaden, Janelle, and Cleopatra beside her.

"Well, both of you are awake. We're glad." said Jaden.

"Jaden, Janelle, Cleopatra, you three missed the saddest story I have ever heard." said Katrina.

"The saddest story you ever heard? Well, I don't know about that." said Cleopatra.

"Oh, I guess I need to introduce you. Rin, this is Jaden, Janelle, and Cleopatra Yuki. They're brother, sister, and sister. Guys, this is Rin Kagamine, Len's twin sister." said Katrina.

"Nice to meet you Rin. You actually look cuter in person." said Jaden as she shook Rin's hand. Rin wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Jaden. Did you just call me cute?"

"Well, I... uh..." said Jaden.

"Yes he did, Rinny. Is it okay if I call you Rinny?" asked Janelle.

"Sure. My dad gave me that nickname. I actually hated that nickname at first, but now that's he up in heaven, I want to be called Rinny anytime." said Rin.

"That's great to hear. Besides, I think that Rinny really suits you." said Janelle.

"Len, don't you have a nickname, too?" asked Cleopatra.

"My mom calls me Lenny." said Len.

"Lenny, aw. That's really cute." said Janelle. Len blushed at her compliment.

"Well, the reason we came over here was to tell you that we have to get ready for classes." said Jaden.

"Right now? But I don't want to leave Rin and Len alone by themselves." said Katrina.

"It's okay. You can go to your classes. I actually know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it for the past 10 years." said Rin.

"And Rin can take care of me while you're gone. So, go on. You need your education." said Len.

"Alright, if you say so." said Katrina. She went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"You won't cause any trouble, will you?" asked Jaden.

"Of course not. I know I won't, but Rin on the other hand..." said Len.

"Hey, I'm not that bratty anymore." said Rin with her hands on her hips. Len laughed.

"I'm just kidding, sis." said Len as he laughed some more, followed by some coughing.

"Are you okay, Len?" asked Janelle.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just a little cough." said Len. Katrina then came out of the bathroom.

"Well, if you guys are ready, I guess we better get the others up, and then we'll be on our way." said Katrina.

"When will you guys be back?" asked Rin.

"Probably around the late afternoon." said Cleopatra.

"Hey, guys. Wake up. We have classes soon." said Jaden as he woke everyone else up. Everyone saw Rin with a confused look.

"Who is that?" asked Chazz.

"I guess introductions are in order. This is Syrus and Zane Truesdale." said Katrina.

"Hey there." said Syrus.

"Then we have Jesse Anderson." said Janelle.

"Hi." said Jesse.

"Next we have Aster Phoenix and Bastion Misawa." said Cleopatra.

"Hi there." said Aster.

"Nice to meet you." said Bastion.

"Then we have Emo Chazz." said Jaden.

"For the last time, I'm not emo!" said Chazz.

"This is Alexis and Atticus Rhodes." said Janelle.

"Hello." said Alexis. Atticus just waved.

"And then we have Allison and Ashley Cox." said Cleopatra.

"Nice to meet you." said Ashley.

"And finally, we have Tyranno Hassleberry." said Jaden.

"Pleasure to meet you, private." said Hassleberry.

"And I'm pretty sure you met Danek already." said Cleopatra.

"Yeah. We have met before. Nice to meet you." said Danek.

"You never told us your name." said Zane.

"My name is Rin Kagamine. I'm Len's twin sister." said Rin.

"Rin. That's a cool name." said Aster.

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late." said Syrus.

"You're right, Syrus. Let's get a move on." said Bastion.

"We'll see you soon, you 2." said Jaden. And with that, everyone except for Len and Rin left the room.

"So, Len. What do you want to do first?" asked Rin.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, Katrina and the others were working on their homework that the professor had given them. But suddenly, the intercom went off. "Jaden Yuki and Katrina Redbird, please report to my office now." said Onigawara.

"Are we in trouble, do you think?" asked Jaden to Katrina.

"I don't know. Looks like we'll find out for ourselves. We'll be right back, guys." said Katrina. She and Jaden left the classroom.

* * *

><p>"I think you're wondering why you're here." said Onigawara to Jaden and Katrina. Onigawara was sitting in his desk while Jaden and Katrina were sitting in nearby chairs across from him. Alu, Onigawara's spirit, was sleeping next to Onigawara.<p>

"Yes, we are wondering that." said Jaden.

"Well, it seems that you 2 have something of mine. And I want it back by midnight tonight." said Onigawara.

"What is it that we have that's yours?" asked Katrina.

"You 2 probably know what I'm talking about. Just bring it back to me tonight. You may leave." said Onigawara. Jaden and Katrina left the room.

"What do you think that Onigawara wants?" asked Jaden.

"Isn't it obvious, Jaden? He wants the twins. We better warn them." said Katrina. She and Jaden ran over to Katrina's dorm room, where the twins currently are.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin and Len were debating on going outside or not. "I don't think we should. Besides, it's cold out there." said Len.<p>

"I got that covered." said Rin as she pulled out two coats, one yellow, and one orange. She handed the yellow one to her brother.

"Come on. We won't get in trouble. Just put it on." said Rin. Len put on the yellow coat.

"Now what?"

"Take my hand. Don't worry, I won't bite." said Rin as she held out her hand. Len took her hand. And suddenly, the twins disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Jaden and Katrina then arrived at the room.

"Where are they?" asked Jaden. Katrina looked around the room. "It looks like they're not here." she said.

"Ms. Katrina, the twins are now outside. I saw them." said Aya.

"Come on." said Katrina as she put on her coat. Jaden and Katrina then left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Len and Rin arrived outside. "Rin, we're not supposed to be out here." said Len.<p>

"I know that. But I love being outdoors. It's only for a little while." said Rin. She walked over to the volcano. "Nice volcano."

"That place is forbidden to the students." said Len.

"Yeah, but not to us. Besides, we're not students. Let's go in." said Rin as she pulled on her brother's arm. But he jerked it back.

"You go. I'm staying here." said Len.

"Fine. Have it your way." said Rin as she left. Meanwhile, Jaden and Katrina arrived and saw only Len, but not Rin.

"Len! Where's your sister?" asked Jaden.

"She went to the volcano." said Len.

"We better stop her before she gets hurt." said Katrina. She led the way.

* * *

><p>Rin was now inside the volcano, looking at the incredible view. "Man, Len is missing out." said Rin.<p>

"Rin! Where are you?!" asked a voice. Rin saw Jaden, Katrina, and Len coming towards her.

"Geez, Len, I leave for a few minutes and you start to worry about me." said Rin.

"Rin, you're not supposed to be in here. We better get out." said Jaden.

"But why? Look at the view! It's incredible!" said Rin. Katrina heard some growling.

"Look!" said Len as he pointed. There stood Onigawara, his cat Alu and about 20 Goryo.

"Mr. Yuki is right, little girl. This is my hideout. And you trespassed. I'm afraid you're going to have to die." said Onigawara. Suddenly, the entrance closed.

"We can't get out." said Katrina.

"It looks like we have to fight these losers." said Rin as her hands glowed orange. Onigawara was surprised. The 14-year-old girl in front of him had powers.

"The girl has some powers of her own, I see. Get her brother!" said Onigawara to the Goryo. They were advancing towards Len.

"Don't you dare touch him!" said Rin. She got in front of her brother and blasted the Goryo in front of them. Jaden and Katrina were even shocked. Rin was taking down the Goryo all by herself. When Rin was done, she saw that Jaden and Katrina's jaws had dropped to the floor in shock. "What?" asked Rin.

"You're amazing, that's what." said Jaden. Suddenly, Len got lifted from the ground.

"Hey, put me down!" said Len. Onigawara brought Len over to him.

"We have him! Don't you dare follow us!" said Onigawara. Suddenly, he, Alu, and the remaining Goryo all disappeared.

"Len!" said Rin. She started to have tears form in her eyes.

"It's okay, Rin. We'll get your brother back." said Katrina, comforting her.

"But we have no idea where to look." said Jaden.

"Let's see. Where else beside the volcano can Onigawara be?" asked Katrina as she tapped her chin in thought.

"How about we bring the others out and we think about that?" asked Jaden.

"But we have to get them out of class." said Katrina.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaden and Katrina made it back to the classroom that they last were in. "Stay out here, Rin. We don't want you running off again." said Jaden. Rin nodded and stayed out of sight. Jaden and Katrina saw the others still doing their homework.<p>

"Guys, come with us. It's an emergency." said Katrina.

"And what seems to be the problem?" asked Zane.

"It's Rin. Her brother has been captured by Onigawara. We probably need your help." said Jaden.

"Let's leave while the professor is not around." said Chazz. Everyone went back outside.

"So, where was it that Onigawara captured your brother?" asked Alexis to Rin.

"At the volcano." said Rin. Everyone gasped.

"It's off-limits. We'll get in trouble." said Atticus.

"What is it with the volcano and it being off-limits?"

"It's just off-limits. Now, let's go rescue your twin." said Janelle. Everyone went over to the volcano.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Len was just waking up. He tried to get out from the chains that were holding his ankles and wrists, but to no avail.<p>

"Morning, sunshine." said Onigawara.

"What do you want from me?" asked Len.

"I want your powers."

"But I don't have any."

"Oh, they're there, alright. I can feel it. I wouldn't be kidnapping you if I knew you did not have powers. But I know they're there. That's why you're here. I want to force your powers out."

"How can you do that?" asked Len.

"Well, I could kill you, but I bet your friends and your sister want you alive. So, I'm keeping you here until they get here. By the way, I totally changed your wardrobe. If I'm going to keep you to be my slave, I want you to dress the part." said Onigawara. One Goryo passed his master that is pretty big to see the entire body. "Have a look."

Len saw that he was not wearing his original white T-shirt, black-and-gold shorts, and white shoes. Instead he was wearing a black shirt that was split , black short shorts with 2 silver belts, and black shoes.

"What do you think?" asked Onigawara.

"I look like a male stripper. And I'm not going to be a slave, most importantly, your slave." said Len.

"We'll just have to see about that." said Onigawara.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Katrina, Jaden, Rin, and the others were going towards the volcano. "I would take getting suspended any day. But today will not be the day." said Zane.<p>

"We don't have to worry about anything. All we have to is go in there, find Len, beat the crud out of Onigawara, and get out before we really get in trouble." said Atticus.

"Hey, guys. Do you hear that?" asked Rin. Everyone shook their heads.

"Wait, I do." said Danek.

"I do, too." said Cleopatra.

"What is it that you guys hear?" asked Syrus.

"It sounded like singing. Japanese singing." said Danek.

"It could be my brother. Everyone be quiet for a second." said Rin. Everyone stood still for a moment. The singing was faint.

"It's Out of Eden! It _is _my brother! Come on!" said Rin as she led the way.

"Rin, wait up!" said Jaden. Everyone followed Rin in the volcano.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Len was still singing.<p>

"Shut up, boy! Gag him!" said Onigawara while holding his ears. One Goryo gagged Len and then scratched him just to shut him up. Len went into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Rin tried to listen for the singing again, but it wasn't there. "I can't hear it anymore. Can you, guys?" asked Rin. Danek and Cleopatra shook their heads.<p>

"Wait, we seem to be getting close to Len's location. Follow me." said Danek. Everyone followed the merman. They went into a room which no one has ever been in before. "There he is!" said Katrina.

"How did you kids find me?" asked Onigawara.

"Psychic thinking." said Danek.

"Rin, you get your brother out of here. We'll fight Onigawara." said Cleopatra. Rin nodded and instantly went over to her brother.

"What are you wearing, little brother?" asked Rin. She tried to get him out, but it was no use. The chains were too tight for her to pry off. Suddenly, she had an idea. She tried to fry the chains off. It worked. She did the same with the other wrist and ankles. She also took the gag out of his mouth. She carried her brother bridal-side style. (For a 14-year-old girl, she seems pretty strong). She started to run out of the volcano.

"Get the girl! We can't let my slave run off again." said Onigawara. The Goryo chased after Rin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin made it outside the volcano. The Goryo caught up with her.<p>

"I'm not letting you take my brother away from me again." said Rin. Suddenly, her entire body was engulfed in fire. She defeated every Goryo in sight. Her body was now back to normal.

"Whoa. I never got that power before. Was that a new one?" asked Rin to herself as she looked at her hands.

But she was getting dizzy. She fell unconscious next to her brother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Onigawara and Alu had fled for now.<p>

"Cowards." said Cleopatra.

"We better find Rin and see if she and Len had made it out safely." said Syrus. Everyone went out of the volcano. They found Rin and Len still unconsciousness on the ground.

"Let's bring them back to my room. They can recover there." said Katrina. She carried Len while Jaden carried Rin. Everyone went back in the school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rin was the first to wake up. She saw that she was back in Katrina's room in Katrina's bed.<p>

"Oh good. You're awake." said a voice. Rin saw Katrina and Jaden standing there.

"Where are the others?" asked Rin.

"They went back to their classes. However, we're free for the rest of the day." said Jaden.

"Len. What about Len? Is he okay?" asked Rin. Katrina pointed at the couch. Len was still unconscious.

"I'm just glad to see he's alright." said Rin.

"We are, too. To be honest, we were just as worried about him as you were." said Jaden.

"He thinks we are his parents." said Katrina.

"But you're already a mom, aren't you?" asked Rin.

"Yes. But I can take care of you 2 just as I would with Katori." said Katrina.

"And I don't have any parenting skills of my own, but Katrina and I, we make good parents, don't you think?" asked Jaden. Rin got up from the bed and went over to her brother. She shook him gently, trying to wake him up. Len opened his eyes. He saw his sister.

"Hey, sleepyhead." said Rin. Len smiled and sat up.

"We're so glad that you're safe, Len." said Katrina.

"You know, I like the new outfit. I think it's sexy on you." said Rin.

"But I don't like it. Onigawara probably still thinks I'm his slave. And he wants my powers. But I told him I don't have any powers." said Len.

"I tried to get you out of the volcano, but some Goryo were chasing me. Then I saw my body go on fire. I don't think I've ever had that power before."

"I think that's a new power for you, Rin. Congratulations." said Jaden.

"By the way, what's Out of Eden? You mentioned it before." said Katrina.

"Oh, it's a song that I made for Len." said Rin.

"You made a song for your brother?" asked Jaden.

"Yep. He didn't like it at first, but he sings that every day now."

"Do you sing, too?" asked Katrina.

"Of course I do. The 2 of us together, we make a pretty mean duet." said Rin as she hugged her brother.

"Do you 2 play any instruments?" asked Katrina.

"Len plays the violin, the guitar, and the samisen mostly. I play the guitar as well." said Rin.

"What's a samisen?" asked Katrina.

"It's like a guitar, but it only has 3 strings instead of 4." said Len.

"That's cool. Looks like we have 2 songwriters on our hands." said Jaden to Katrina. She nodded in agreement.

"Do you 2 sing only in Japanese?" asked Katrina.

"Sadly, yes." said Rin.

"Now, out of the 2 of you, which one sings more? And which one sings better?"

"Well, I sing more, but Len has a better singing voice." said Rin.

"Can you sing a song for us?" asked Jaden.

"Well, what do you want to hear?" asked Len.

"I don't know. Anything that you 2 know." said Katrina.

"Like Out of Eden. I'm curious to hear what that one is about." said Jaden.

"When I think of Eden, I think of the story of Adam and Eve in the Bible." said Katrina.

"That's exactly what it's about." said Rin. Suddenly, the instruments that the twins play appeared.

"How did you do that?" asked Katrina as she looked at the piano in amazement.

"Magic. And what's cool about the piano is that it plays by itself." said Rin. She handed a microphone to her brother. (AN: sadly, I can't put any lyrics on here. Sorry).

* * *

><p>When the twins were done with their song, Jaden and Katrina clapped at their performance.<p>

"That was great! You 2 were amazing." said Katrina.

"I agree. Len, you do sing pretty well." said Jaden.

"And Rin, you were pretty good with the music. I'm impressed." said Katrina.

"Thanks, guys. We really appreciate it." said Rin. Len nodded in agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Len woke up and saw Katrina still sleeping. He looked over and saw Rin still asleep over at the couch. Len went over to the bathroom. He was still in the outfit that Onigawara gave him. He tried to take it off, but suddenly, the outfit shocked him. He screamed and fell to the floor. Katrina woke up and heard the scream coming from the bathroom. She got out of bed, and went over to the bathroom, careful not to wake up Rin. She opened the bathroom door and saw Len unconscious on the floor. She gasped and then went back over to the couch. Katrina gently shook Rin awake. "Morning already?" asked Rin sleepily.

"Your brother is unconscious on my bathroom floor." said Katrina. Rin got up and went over to the bathroom with Katrina. She saw her brother unconscious. She picked him up bridal-side style and put him on Katrina's bed.

"What are we going to do? Tell the others?" asked Rin.

"That's our only option. You stay here and look over your brother while I do that." said Katrina. She then left the room.

* * *

><p>Katrina went over to Jaden's room. She saw him still asleep. "Jaden, wake up." said Katrina while shaking him.<p>

"Hey, Katrina. What's up?" asked Jaden.

"It's Len. He must've got shocked by something. Get out of bed. I'm going to warn the others." said Katrina. She then left Jaden's room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Katrina returned with the others. But she saw Len awake.<p>

"Are you alright, Len?" asked Katrina.

"I guess so. The last thing I remember was trying to get this outfit off of me, when all of a sudden, I got an electric shock. One so big that it knocked me out cold." said Len.

"Well, the good news is that you're alive." said Cleopatra.

"Hold on a minute. I'm going to Onigawara's office." said Katrina.

"You're not going alone. We're coming, too." said Ashley.

"Alright. Rin, you stay here with your brother." Rin nodded and everyone left, leaving Rin and Len alone.

* * *

><p>Katrina knocked on the door of Onigawara's office angrily. "Open up, Onigawara! We know you're in there!" said Katrina.<p>

"Kids, don't you know that classes start in a hour?" asked Onigawara as he opened up the door.

"We need to talk." said Allison.

"Well, come on in." said Onigawara. The kids went into Onigawara's office.

"What do you want to see me for?" asked Onigawara.

"We know what you did with Len." said Katrina.

"And who is this Len you speak of?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Oni. You designed that suit that Len has on right now so that everytime he would try to take it off, he gets an electric shock." said Katrina.

"Now why would I do something like that, Ms. Redbird? I would never hurt a boy like that in anyway. Or his twin sister."

"I would do with Katrina tells you and take Len's clothes off now." said Ashley.

"As much as I would love to, I can't."

"And why not?" asked Allison.

"I did not create the suit. My father did."

"Lord Death?" said Hassleberry.

"Yes. It was I." said a voice. Everyone looked and saw a man older than Onigawara.

"Father, you have returned." said Onigawara. Lord Death came in the office.

"You see, children, I know all about the Kagamines. Their parents were a couple of my best pupils." said Lord Death.

"You knew Rin and Len's parents?" asked Katrina.

"Yes. And I would know that their children would develop their powers. Or at least one of them, anyway. Len yet still needs to develop his powers. But what shocks me the most is that what the girl is doing here, coming all this way. I would've guessed that she died, along with her father in that car crash." said Lord Death.

"She's here so that she could reunite with her brother. They haven't seen each other in about 10 years." said Syrus.

"Yes, I know why she's here. It's so that I can destroy her and her brother at the same time." said Lord Death.

"You want to destroy Rin and Len? But they're just 14-year-old children." said Katrina.

"But one of them has powers. And one of them doesn't. If we grab the one with no powers, then the one with powers will have no choice but to be my slave." said Onigawara.

"You stay away from them. If I see you trying to kidnap either one of them, I swear I will kill you." said Katrina.

"That is some threat, girl." said Lord Death.

"Get out of my office. You have classes in less than an hour." said Onigawara. Katrina glared at the 2 men before walking out.

"So, what's your plan, Father?" asked Onigawara.


End file.
